The unexpected mate
by Mistress Minx
Summary: Garrett finds Bella about to jump off the la push cliffs.. why does he have this strong pull to save and protect her now he will protect her form all evil human and supernatural alike
1. Chapter 1

Garrett /Bella

I do not own the twilight series

Garrett POV

Its been a century since I've seen my good friend Carlisle; I heard that he now lives in Washington.

So I thought that I might swing by his place in Forks and check on his "family" to see how they are. Being a nomad I don't have a permanent place to live; I travel all over the world.

It's not that I don't have the finances to settle down, I do. If I wanted to I could use the millions of dollars in different banks around the world. I have no mate and I'm a human drinker so that makes it hard stay in one place long.

For some reason I can't help this gut feeling I've been getting.I feel as though I haveto stop by a certain place here in Montana and buy the cabin that's for sale that is secluded in the woods.

Knowing that I'm getting this feeling for a reason but don't know why it tells me that something is going to happen soon and that I will need it.

So, I call up the owner and go to see the cabin in the hills even though it is very secluded it has a good road to it, electricity, running water, and heat; not that I need heat but still nice to have sometimes.

The cabin is very beautiful, 2 stories fully furnished, tables, couches beds, 4 bedrooms up stairs with in suite bathrooms, 3 bedrooms down stairs with showers only but still very nice. Beautiful knotted pine walls and hard wood floors throughout the house except in the bedrooms where it is wall-to-wall carpeting; all in all a very nice place.

I sign all the necessary paperwork, give my cell phone number if I need to be contacted and take the keys and I'm on way to Forks, Washington to see my old friend.

I am running through the woods to the Cullen home. When I reach it I find that the scents of the family are old. As I walk inside,the house seems to be filled with dust. The evidence in the housetells me they have been gone for some time now, a few months easily. I turn to leave and decide that while I'm here I want to look around before I move on and see the sights.

I decided to see the view of the beaches in the area before I go. The sun sets as I wonder toward the smell of the ocean when I caught the sent of something most divine and so mouth watering that I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it.

What I didn't know was that my life was about to change for the rest of my very long existence.

There on the cliffs above the ocean was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She stood there in a white dress that went to her ankles, form fitting at the top and looser as it went down. Over the top of her dress she wore a light leather jacket.

Her hair was blowing around her head as the wind from the storm was coming in off the waters.

Even from my position behind the trees with my vampire sight I could see that she was crying and had a busted lip. I could see the faint bruises that were forming on her precious features; the heart break was evident on very pale face.

What made matters worse was that I felt this unbelievable pull toward this beautiful creature to protect her. To protect what is "mine." How dare someone harm a hair on her head**?**

The animal in me wants this creature, call for me to make her mine to save her and love her forever.

I will personally deal with the one that has dared to lay a hand on what belongs to me.

I don't know what has come over me, I have never felt this way before the only one that I have every wanted to protect was myself but I think that has something to do with my upbringing; in the vampire wars it was survival of the fittest, life or death.

I was created to destroy other vampires and I was trained very well by none other than Major Jasper Whitlock himself. So needless to say I am very good at it. But that is not my life anymore. I fight only when I have to.

I watched as this young beauty stood on the cliffs and then I realize what she is doing, she inches herself closer to the edge of the cliffs and then I heard her say,

"Goodbye Charlie. I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter to you. Goodbye Jacob. Goodbye Edward. I wish you both the happiness that I will never have."

She took a leap off the cliff.

At vampire speed I ran after her, she was my life whether or not she knew it and I was not about to let her kill herself.

I new with this storm she could never survive the currents of the water.

I rushed toward the cliff after her as I screamed, "NOOO!" I was amazed that I was able to move so fast even at vampire speed. I was just fast enough to catch her around the waist just as she started over the side.

I had her in my arms bridal style and was running as fast as I could through the forest. I looked down at the beauty in my arms to see she was looking at me. When she looked into my eyes I heard her whisper, "Please kill me." Then she passed out cold. I held her closer to my chest as I ran out of the state.

I knew what I would do. I would not let her take her own life. I would watch her like a hawk, even if I had to go as far as bathing her myself. She probably wouldn't like that but she belongs to me now and I will care for her with all that I am.

As I ran I realize that the nagging gut feeling that I had was for my soul mate. This beautiful creature in my arms is my soul mate. I cannot deny it, even the animal within me recognizes it and now my only thoughts are to get my mate home and take care of her until I can change her. Whichthe animal in me says it will not be long.

Now I understand the reason for seclusion of the home, I would not want to give us away while she screams as she burns in the terrible pain of the venom spreading. I also wouldn't want her to massacre the whole town. Hmmm, I suppose I'll have to bring her meal to her for a few days and then teach her how to hunt the humans herself.

As I plan for our future,** e**verything in me wants me to bite her now; I can hardly wait to claim her as my own. But I want my little one to know what is going on before I change her. The animal inside reminds me constantly that she needs to be cared for and protected. I feel as though she will be very different as a vampire and I feel extremely over-protective of her.

Another man better not even look at her the wrong way or I'll have his head detached from his body before he can blink.

I glanced down at my angel to see her bruises darkening by the minute; yes some one will have hell to pay for touching her!

Bella POV

I was standing on the cliffs of La Push beach watching as the wind blew the storm in from afar, this is it; I have suffered long enough and I have caused Charlie too much pain, I can't do it any more.

Since Edward had left it's been a struggle just to get out of bed, I can barely eat, and I lost so much weight that Charlie took me to the doctor.

Now Charlie and Renee want to put me in the hospital because I can't eat and they're worried that I am down to weigh 83 pounds. It's not because I don't try to eat I just can't keep much down.

I thought things were getting better hanging out with my best friend Jacob and his pack of shape shifting wolfs. But as soon as he imprinted on a girl named Katie he broke the news to me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore. He said, "Bells, I don't think I can help you anymore than I have and to be honest I don't want to try anymore. I'm sorry." I looked at Jake with tears rolling down my face and I told him that I was happy for him and I wished him and his imprint the best of luck and all the happiness in the world.

He reached his hand out as if to wipe the tears from my eyes and I stepped back.

"I have to go to work now, I'm happy for you." With that I ran to my truck and left for Newton's store.

I wanted so much to cry but for now I would not allow myself to break down before work if I do I'll never pull it together today. I took some deep breaths to calm myself and parked my truck in employee park space, got out and went inside to clock in.

As usual Mike was relentless. Mrs. Newton had to leave early. "Bella?"

"Yes Mrs. Newton?"

"Could you help Mike close up the store tonight, I need to get to the bank before it closes to take care of some business?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Newton." Boy, I hate to be here with him alone; he kind of creeps me out.

"Thank you Bella. Mike don't forget to mop the floors and lock the door before you guys leave."

"Sure thing mom." With that she left us alone. After about another hour it was finally time to close up.

After the last customer left I went to the door and locked it up and put the closed sign in the door window.

I went to the storage room in the back and got the mop water ready as Mike was already sweeping the floor.

After we were done I went to clean the mop water and wash out the mop when suddenly some one was pressed up against my back; I froze. His hands moved onto my hips painfully squeezing, no doubt leaving handprint bruises and I could feel his erection pressed into my back. "Oh no!"

"What's the matter Bella, sweetheart? Did I surprise you?" He cooed as he ground his hips into my body and I pulled away from him.

"Mike, what in hell do you think you are trying to pull on me? You know I don't feel that way about you." I yelled at him as I took a step back away from him.

"Well I know how you feel and I decided that I don't care. I want you and what I want, I get." He said as he stalked toward me and I cringed away from him.

This only made him madder and back handed me so hard I fell across to the other side of the small room and caught myself on my hands as I hit the floor.

As fast as I could manage through the daze from the force of his hit I tried to stand, but he was too quick and began to kick me in the ribs and stomach as hard as he could. I cried out in pain and it felt as though several of my ribs were broken from his blows.

I knew Mike wants to date me but never knew he would go to such extremes to get what he wanted. As I gasp for breath Mike grabs me by the hair to look at my face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now you're going to have a nice big bruise on that pretty face of yours. What am I going to do now, hum?" He chuckles darkly and shoves my head back down with enough force to break my nose. I whimper out in pain which only seems to make Mike smirk at me as he steps over me one leg on each side of my body, grabs the top of my arms and flips me over.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought that Mike was a vampire with the sick way seemed to enjoy torturing me.

With out warning he sat over my hips and squeezes his knees tight against my body so I couldn't get away from him as he pins my arms above my head so that I couldn't fight him I lay as still as possible so maybe he wouldn't hurt me any more.

Maybe I can catch him off guard and get away.

"Oh Bella are you going be a good girl now?" Mike asks cockily. I didn't say anything so he grins and took his free hand ran and up my side to my breast. He squeezes roughly as I whimper and try to wiggle away from him.

As Mike fought to contain my struggle, I manage to get one of my arms loose and I let my fist snap back. My throw caught him right in the jaw which apparently was the wrong move.

Next thing I know Mike has his hand wrapped around my neck and I can't breathe. He grips me around my arms jerks me off the floor and rams me into the wall so hard that I know soon I will pass out either from the blow or the blood that I can smell and taste running down my face.

Just as things start to go black I hear Mike mutter "Fuck!" Under his breath as he turns his head suddenly, I hear some one calling his name.

It was none other than Tyler Crowley. "Hey Mike come on let me in we're going to be late for the party man!"

"Yeah man I'll be right there let me finish up here." He said with an evil grin.

I swallow hard and whisper, "Please let me go." Mike looked at me hard with a completing look he smiled leaned in and kissed my busted lips hard. I winced in pain from the kiss and then the wind was knocked out of me as Mike's fist connected with my stomach.

I coughed and gasped for air all bent over Mike patted my head and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to let you go this time but you better not breath a word about our little get together to anyone or next time I'll finish what I started." He snarls at me.

"Oh and wait until I leave and lock up the store before you go." I just nodded my head I still couldn't speak yet. With that he turned and left grabbing his coat on the way out.

I listened as Tyler's jeep drove away and made my way as best I could to the door, stumbling as I went barely able to able to walk at all. But I was afraid if I didn't hurry and leave he would come back for me.

Fighting to stay conscious so I could get out of here before someone found me in the shape I was in I climbed into my truck rolled down the window so I could get some air to help me fight off the blackness.

I knew I couldn't go home to Charlie like this and I wouldn't go to the Black's any more.

I thought to go to Leah but I realized she was probably with the pack and Sue would call Charlie.

So I went to the only other place I could think of who might not hate me at the moment, "Emily." I whispered on the verge of blacking out I lean my head out the window and it helps but just barely.

I stopped outside of Emily and Sam's house and hope someone heard my truck because I knew I wouldn't make it all the way into the house.

I manage to get the car door open and slide out of the cab. I took a few steps and I felt the blackness take over as my body gave in and start to slump to the ground.

Just before I hit the ground I heard a door open and someone call my name as I waited for the impact that I knew would come, instead I felt warm arms wrap around me, lift me in the air.

I could hear a voice that sounded like it was far away but I couldn't answer it.

Then the voice was gone and the peacefulness took over where there was no pain.

Sam's POV

I was out back of the house when I heard Bella's truck pull up but what got my attention was the strong smell of blood that I could smell as it approaches.

I could tell that there was something wrong and ran around the house to see what happened.

As I stepped out around the house I could see Bella trying to walk and I knew by how pale she looked that she was about to pass out. I rush to her side as Emily came to the door and called her name.

I wrap my arms around her slight figure as she slumps to the ground and lift her in my arms, calling her name, trying to find out what happed to her. But I got no response; I could tell by her heartbeat she was out of it and would be for a while.

I rushed my little sister into the house as Emily opens the guest room door and lay her on the bed.

The pack had become very close to Bella and we view her as part of the family, as a sister and now here she was laying on a bed in my home with blood all over her.

Minutes later my Emily came in with a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth.

I move to the chair beside the bed and watch Emily as gently as possible took the cloth and washed the blood from her face and I seen it then…the bruises on her face starting to form, in the shape of a hand print.

I could not image who would want to hurt her but they did and I was furious and start to shake, soon I realize I wouldn't be able to stop myself so ran out of the room and headed for the back door.

Just as I leaped from the door in mid air I phase shredding my clothes to pieces.

_Shit! I hate losing my clothes that way; I'm going to have to start mediating or something to stop doing that._

_I took off and ran for a few minutes, thoughts whizzing____around in my head. Who could have done this? I could feel my anger start to leave my body and ran back to the house._

By the time I got back in and changed into clothes, the pack was running in the door wanting to know why I was so mad and what was wrong.

Then they could smell the blood where Emily was trying to clean Bella up to see how bad the damage was.

They looked at me with horror in their faces; they knew whose blood it was and start to rush toward the bedroom door where Bella was as I stepped in their way.

They all stopped looking at me like I was crazy.

"What's going on?" Jacob said "And why is Bella bleeding?"

"I don't know what happened. Right now she's unconscious; it looks like someone beat her pretty bad."

With that I heard growls all around the room as the pack took in what I had just told them.

Suddenly, Jake was in my face trying to push by me to get into the room to see Bella and I stop him with my hand on his chest. He glares at me.

"Jacob I know what happened this morning when Bella came to visit. Billy told me all about it and you are not going to be the first face she sees because of that. Now leave!" I let the alpha command leak into my voice and he bows his head and walks out the door.

"I think you should all leave for now until Emily and I can take care of Bella. You all can come back in a fewhours but come no further than the living room and one of us will come and tell you how she is. Is that understood?"

I heard a course of dishearted 'yes' and then they left.

About five minutes later I heard Bella stir and I could hear Emily talk to her.

Not really thinking and wanting to know what happened I walked through the house to the bedroom where Bella was and walked in without knocking.

What I saw broke my heart and made me furious. As I walk in Emily was helping Bella take her shirt off and I could see how her body was covered in bruises.

On her neck was a hand shaped bruise, she had bruises on her arms where someone had gripped to tight and down where the waist of her pants were hanging I could see more hand shaped bruises.

When she realizes I came into the room she gasps and threw her hands up in a stay back motion and started backing up towards the far wall. She was crying, whimpering saying, "Please don't hurt me again Mike, please, please don't!" She begs.

I realize she doesn't recognize me. She only knew I was man and now I knew which man did this to her. From the looks of it he tried to rape her! I just don't know how far he got.

My face softened as I watch her cry and plead. I spoke as softly as I could to her.

"Bella." I said. "Sweetheart its Sam. I won't hurt you. It's ok. Me and Emily need to know how badly you are hurt."

I walk closer to her as she hunkers in the corner; I walk slowly as to not scare her anymore, cooing to her promises not to hurt her.

I hadn't even paid any attention to her undressed state. I was just so worried about her. I bent down wrap my arms around her so she could feel the heat of my body and she responds quickly as if her brain told her who I was by the heat of my touch when her eyes didn't recognizes me.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and whispers, "S-s-a-am? Is it really you?"

I couldn't help my own tears that fell when she said those words as I pull her to her feet still in my arms I whispered, "Yes Bella it's really me." As she cried I told Emily to get her a floor length dress to wear so it would be more comfortable on her bruised body.

"Bella honey did Mike Newton rape you?" She shook her head no. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella did he try to?" At this she broke out into sobs and nodded her head yes. I growl that low life would pay for this.

She became frantic. "Sam no you can say anything! H-h-he said next time h-he would finish t-t-t-h-he job if any one f-f-found out. Please, please! Please don't say anything." She begged.

"Shh. Shh, its ok baby. Don't worry. We'll take care of you, won't we Emily?' I said as Emily enters the room and I wrap her in my embrace with Bella. "Of course sugar we're gonna take care of you. Now come on, let me help you take a bath." Bella nods and pulls herself from my embrace then turns bright red when she realizes she didn't have on a top.

Before she could cover herself I noticed the bruised hand print on her breast that you could see above her bra I turn away so she could have some privacy.

Even though she is not my blood sister I feel more protective of her than anyone else in the pack does.

My Emily understands this and sees Bella as she would a sister-in-law and this pleases me so.

I could hear Emily help Bella down the hall to the bath room the poor thing could barely walk.

Emily remains in the bathroom and helps her shower, then helps her dress in the clothes I had suggested. I hope it will be easier on her wounded body.

I hear Emily in the medicine cabinet and then she told Bella to take some doctor prescribed pain killers. The doctor had given her when she strained her back.

I knew she would be out like a light soon. Those pills would knock her butt off and she would be out the rest of the day.

"Bella you need to eat something."

"I don't think that's a good idea Brother I still feel nauseous." I nodded my head pull her into my arms; she was the sister I never had the pleasure to have. I'm sure the family love for my so call adopted sister was easy to see in our eyes and embrace as I looked to see my Emily smiling with adoration in her eyes for the family we have just the three of us here.

"Why don't you go lay back down sweet pea get some rest while you can, you're gonna feel worse tomorrow."

"Sammy please, you can't say anything or do anything. It'll just make it worse for me. Please promise me. I'll find another job so I won't be near him as much anymore. I can't get around school but I'll manage until I graduate at the end of the year. Please brother? I love you just keep it between us three."

"I'm sorry I came here like this. I knew I couldn't go home to Charlie looking like this and I knew I was going to pass out soon. I was afraid if I was there he would c-c-come b-b-a-ack and finish what he started." She sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry Sammy. Emily, I knew I couldn't go to Sue's she would call Charlie and I don't have anyone else. Please don't hate me to much?"

I couldn't believe she thought we would hate her; I have had a strong protectiveness for her since I found her in the woods after that leech left her there.

Emily and I both rush to her side and gently hold her in our arms. "Bella honey we could never hate you. We love you sweetheart." Emily cooed. "Come on baby lets get you to lie down m'kay. " I said. She just nodded.

She looked at me, "Sam please, I don't want to see any of the pack unless it's Leah; I'm not sure I can handle the looks from the guys ok." I just nod; I under stand.

About thirty minutes later Emily came from Bella's room. "She asleep?' I asked.

"Yes." Emily replied.

Before we could say another word the door opens up and in came the pack. It's been a very long and tiring day and it just got worse with a bunch of miffed werewolves.

"Well?" None other than Jacob said.

"'Well' what?" I ask harshly and he flinches slightly.

"How is she? How bad is she hurt? **WHO **hurt her?"

"She is sleeping. She's been beaten pretty badly and it's none of your business who the blame is. Just worry about **you and your imprint** Jacob and you'll fair much better!" He looked both sad and ready to attack me.

"When can we see her?" That Jacob isn't gonna give up tonight is he?

"**Your** not gonna be seeing her Jacob, none of you guys are except for Leah if she wants to. No other exceptions! Bella has requested not to see the pack other than Leah."

"Why the HELL not?" Jacob nearly yells and I silence him with a glare.

"You don't get it do you dumb nut?" Leah stated seriously.

"Sam did he…" Leah trails off and I knew what she was asking and by the looks of she was the only one who was getting it right now.

I looked at her with a heavy sigh I spoke. "No, but nearly."

"He left hand print bruises all over the top half of her body." I heard gasps all over the room as the pack realizes what we were talking about.

Out of no where Jacob stood up with a mean glare in his eyes looks straight at me and said "How would you know?" I smirk at him and answer in an almost cocky tone.

"How do you think I know Jake? Hum? I saw them with my own eyes! It was not something that anyone wants to see their sister look like." He looks at me in disbelief and said, "Emily, care to explain?"

"I had to get the blood off her Jacob. Her shirt had to go; she has black and blue bruises all over her! Anyway, Sam just walked into the room a little too soon when he heard she was awake, that's all. Besides she is like his sister he's not going to do anything to her for goodness sake!"

"That's why she refuses to see you boys, she didn't recognize Sam at first and went into shock, backed into a wall crying and begging him not to hurt her anymore. That's how we found out who did it but she has asked us not to say a word about it." Emily said agitated.

"Any broken bones?" Leah asked.

"I don't think so but a few of her ribs I think are cracked." Emily replied.

"What about Charlie?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Just wait till the drugs wears off and let her think about what she wants to tell him then." Sam said.

"What drugs?" Paul asked.

"We had to give her something stronger for pain so she could sleep! She can barely walk as it is. Emily had to take her to the bathroom to help her bathe. It's pretty bad, you know. Anyway, she'll probably sleep the rest of the day so Leah if you want to see her come over tomorrow. Alright?" Sam

"Sure thing, Alpha." I smiled at her respectful pet name for me.

"Alright, everybody out! See you all tomorrow evening. Leah, you can come whenever." I heard a lot 'bye boss' and 'see ya' that sort of thing and then they were gone.

I decide that after supper Emily and I would turn in early in case Bella needs us through the night **so** I went to tell Emily of our plans and help her with putting supper on the stove.

When it was done we both took our baths and headed for bed for the evening. Emily made some soup and put it in the microwave for Bella. When she got up she would need something easy on her stomach. She left a note on the table telling Bella where her food was and if she needed us to let us know and that we would be in our room.

We left the door open so she wouldn't feel like she would be intruding on us and that we were appropriately dressed and went to bed.

Bella POV

"Uggh!" I feel like I got hit by a logging truck and it ran over me a few times before it left me for dead.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I haven't been in this much pain since James attacked me. Oh why does it have to be me all the time?

I came out of the bathroom, my stomach was upset. I found a note on the table telling me about dinner but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything yet.

I grab one of Emily's jackets and decide I need some air. I walk up to the cliffs and there's a storm coming in. It seemed like the best place to think for a while.

My life is absolutely hopeless, I can't believe that my best friend told me he didn't want to be around me anymore.

Suddenly a thought hit me**:** how can I ever show my face around school again and town, anywhere? And Charlie? How am I going to…no, how will he cope with this? I hurt him so much already. Since Edward left and depression and all the weight loss and not speaking to him much and the list just goes on.

I can't handle this anymore I have no where to go and no one wants me around I'm all alone in this world now.

I know Sam and Emily love me but they have a life and it doesn't involve me. I want the pain to end. I hurt every one I have ever loved and now I just can't take it anymore.

"Goodbye Charlie. I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter to you. Goodbye Jacob. Goodbye Edward. I wish you both the happiness that I will never have."

I took one last look around I knew that the angry water below would give me my peace now and I welcomed it. With the storm coming in the water will be rougher and it won't take as long.

As I took my step to jump I heard someone scream at me as I went over the side. There was something cold and strong wrapped around me and I could feel the wind whipping through my hair as I opened my eyes to see what happened I looked to see to blood red eyes looking back at me. 'Great.' I thought to myself. 'Another vampire'.

As he looked back at me I whispered, "Please kill me." Then the blackness took over and I welcomed it greatly.

Sam POV

I was suddenly jolted awake; something didn't seem right. I sat still in bed and listened to see if I could tell what had me worrying but there was nothing. I lay back down and closed my eyes just taking in the sounds of the approaching storm the breathing of the humans in the house, the heartbeats.

**SHIT!** I realize what the problem was! There were only two heartbeats, mine and Emily's.

I jump out of bed and started running out of the house. Oh no! Where is Bella?

Panic took over me as I wondered where she could be. In her current state she might try to hurt herself or worse!

Once outside, my nose in the wind, even in human form I have a very good sense of smell. The panic got even worse, because I smelled it. That sickly sweet smell that makes even my human nose burn. "Leech! Fuck!" There was a leech on the rez and Bella is missing; not a good combo for us. She is like a damn magnet when it comes to leeches. They're just drawn to her. God help us! This can't be good.

I phase as quick as I could and let out a howl to call for the others. I hope I'm not too late.

Following Bella's scent up to the cliffs I stop; she was there and on the edge of the cliffs I hope she didn't jump.

I could sense the others phase and hear their thoughts. They quickly heard my thoughts and understood what was happening.

I could smell the leech on the cliff top where Bella's scent mixed in with his. That filthy blood sucking leech got her.

The pack minds all show the same thing: horror_. "Follow the scent! See if we can catch him before he gets __**too**__ far."_

"_Was it Cullen?" Jarred asks._

"_No, they wouldn't break the treaty, would they?" Brady asks._

"_Jarred, Collin, Brady go to the Cullen home and see if they have come back. The rest come with me." _Everyone did as I said and didn't say a word. I heard Jared's thoughts first.

"_Someone's been here boss but don't recognize the scent." _

'_Alright catch up with us." _We follow the scent until it left the state and we stopped. As much as I hated to admit it, we all knew we would never catch up to them in time now. They were to far ahead_. _She would be dead to us now.

"_Turn back to the rez we have to make a cover story. Say she jumped or something nobody can find her. I'll call Charlie when we get back. We have to make a cover story. About her spending the night or something. We need evidence, make some tracks around here, something to show she jumped. I hope this works."_

I heard the guys mumble and growl around me.

"_I hate it just as much as you do._

"_Good- bye, baby sister."_ I thought and could here the whimpers and howls of the pack as well as my own. We had a right to morn our sister we loved her, blood kin or not.

When I got home Emily was waiting for me. I hadn't had time to tell her anything before I left.

She looked at me with sad eyes, I took her in my arms and held her tight and told her what happened.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't get there in time; a leech got to her first, took her with him." Emily cried into my chest; she loved Bella as much as I did.

"Listen we made a cover story, said she jumped. I need you to write a farewell note to stick in her truck as I call Charlie."

"I can't do that! She didn't do it. I feel wrong about this!" She hissed at me.

"We have to do it. There can be no explanation as to why we know she was taking by a…a _vampire_." I said. She still glared at me but got to work and did as I said. I called the Chief of Police to tell him that his daughter is missing and we can't find her anywhere.

"Hello. Forks Police Department, can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Chief Swan please. It's an emergency."

"Please hold." I could hear him holler over the phone. "Charlie, emergency on the phone! Hurry up!"

"Chief Swan here."

"Charlie, this Sam Uley from the rez."

"What's going on Sam?"

"Well its Bella sir."

"Bella what's wrong with her?" He's starting to panic now.

"Well she came by the house yesterday and she was upset. She wouldn't say why and she wanted to spend the night. Emily got up during the night to check on her and she was gone. The boys and I have been out everywhere trying to find her sir, and there is no trace. I think you need to come out here."

"I'm on my way Sam!"

Charlie POV

What am I going to do without my baby? I hope we can find her. Oh God! If she was upset she might have done something drastic, as much as I want to hope I just don't think I'll find my baby this time. She's been through too much now. I can't even cry, I'm just so…shocked.

I start planning a memorial service in my head to keep myself busy. What I would tell Renee? We both expected something to happen eventually. I just wish I could have made her better somehow.

I pull up to Sam's house and go to check Bella's truck first. There over the sun visor I could see some paper I pulled it down and read:

I'm so sorry daddy.

I just couldn't take the pain any more. I've hurt you to much.

Just know that I'm glad I came to live with you and get to know you.

And know you're the best father anyone could ask for and I love you and mom very much, always. Know that I do.

Love,

Bella

P.S. Don't try to find a body; the storm coming in will carry me far away before any one can get it. I love you. Always.

I just stood there. I looked at the note again folded it up and put it in my pocket.

My baby was never going to come home to me again. I let the tears fall down my face as I walk to the cruiser to call in the suicide of my daughter. I remind them to keep the news off of it.

I thank Sam and Emily for taking care of my girl and listen to what they said about how she had acted and how they found her missing. How they tried to find her. I thank them again and made the dreaded call to arrange a memorial service.

Sam POV

After the service people were standing around talking. Bella's classmates were there and who should I see none other than Mike Newton around a herd of girls.

I walked up to him. "You Mike?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me." He was just too happy for his own good.

"Can we have a chat?" He looks at me kind of funny.

"Sure. What's up?"

I spoke to the pack brothers in our Indian language, told them to meet me outside and that I had the creep that had hurt Bella.

I could here growls all around, all to low for the humans to here, of course and no one knew what we said but the pack and Bill.

When we got outside where no one could hear us, I stopped.

"You enjoy the company of ladies, don't you? I mean you probably don't get turned down much do you?"

"No I don't get turned down." He said with a smirk. "Why would you ask?"

I grin at him and slowly one by one the pack starts closing in on him in a circle all in human form of course.

"Because I know someone who said no and you wouldn't leave them alone." I said calmly. "In fact you told her you always get what you want and it didn't matter if she was interested or not."

When I said this he visible paled and he knew what we were talking about. I could even smell the fear even though he didn't really show it.

"You know I promised I wouldn't tell Charlie about this so now that she's gone I'm going to take care of it myself."

I walk toward him and he starts to back up. He quickly realized he was surrounded by the pack.

I reach out and take his hand in mine and I see the fear on his face as he wonder's what he's going to do. I look him in the eye, "You know she had your hand prints bruised all over her body." And with that I crushed his hand breaking a few of his bones.

As he screams out in pain I grab his shirt and pull him close and mutter in his ear. "If we ever hear of you mistreating another girl again your hand will be nothing to what we will do to you next time. We will all have a go at you. Your own mommy might not even recognize you then."

With that we all left him there and went to comfort Charlie.

Garrett's POV

It didn't take me long to get my little one home. I took her to our master suite and pull the covers down and lay her on the bed. I rush to the gas fire place in the room and turn it on to get her warm. After all, it is quite cold during November in Montana; for a human.

I rush to the drawers to see what clothes I could find to put her in, to get her to warm up.

Thankfully someone had left behind some sweat pants and a tee shirt. After she wakes and gets to know me a little I'll take her out for her new wardrobe and anything else she may need.

I went to the bathroom, got a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth. Hopefully, the warm water will help her heat up some and I'm burning the clothes she has on they smell like dog for some reason. Eww!

She was out cold and I wanted to see how badly she was hurt. I got her jacket off easily but the dress; well let's just say some damn things are too complicated to try to get off of an unconscious person. So I just ripped it down the middle and at the sleeves, scooped her up moved the rest of the dress, laid her down and cover her up. It all took less than a minute. Yeah, I'm just that good.

Now I get rid of the offending smelling dress and jacket outside in the trash bin; don't want that stinking up the house! A shudder ran through my body at the thought.

In no time I'm sitting on the bed with the wash cloth.

As gently as possible I wash her face and wet her dry lips and make sure she's not bleeding anymore. Her mouth was bleeding a little, but for some odd reason my thirst is not a problem when it comes to her blood. What is amazing is it doesn't even burn my throat. Makes a lot of difference when your mate is still human at the time if your throat is on fire.

I tried to protect her modesty as best I could I don't want her to feel violated when she wakes up. I just made sure I had the blood and dirt off her and got the tee shirt to put it on her.

Yeah, she's gonna feel a little violated at me changing her clothes, but she'll get over it as I pull the covers back I rake my eyes over her body. She is gorgeous even covered in black and blue marks, and it pains me to see the hand print bruises on her body.

I can't help myself. I lightly trace the hand print over the swell of her breast and the ones I see on her hips and neck. I have a pretty good idea what happened to her now and this mother fucker will pay dearly with his life after I torture his ass.

I dress and cover her to her neck for warmth.

Once her body temperature is up I decide it is a good idea to play the ice pack in the picture, for her swollen face. I can help bring down the swelling and I get to touch my angel's beautiful face as well; a win-win situation. So I climb up on the bed next to her on my side, I shift forward some of my weight leaning on her slightly I figure my coolness might help with the pain in her body because it sure as hell looks like it hurts and rest one hand on her swollen check and watch her sleep.

I alternate sides of her face with my hand and after awhile I see some of the swelling recede, pleased with my work I study her face memorizing every curve of it.

I hear her heart start to accelerate and she stirs slightly.

I move to sit on the side of the bed as she wakes. I reach up, cup her check in my palm and she instantly leans into my hand. I smile at my mate and wait for her to open her eyes. Five minutes later she sighs and mumbles Edward as she opens her eyes. I frown at her slightly. Who in fuck is Edward? Then the shit hits the fan…so to speak. She lets out a blood curdling scream and just about scared the blue blazen shit out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters

Bella POV

I wake up to feel a cool hand on my cheek and it feels so right and the simple gesture holds so much love in it. Unthinkingly, I lean into the touch and sigh in content, hmm. "Edward?" No one answers me.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, all the past events came rushing back at me full force; Edward leaving me, Jacob imprinting and telling me we were no longer friends, Mike Newton, my Sammy and Emily, the cliffs …….The Red-Eyed vampire.

My eyes snap open and to my dismay it's defiantly not Edward but it is a very red eyed vampire, a human drinker.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" I try to move away from him as fast as possible, but the damage to my body that Mike inflicted decides to make itself known and I scream again curling into a ball as I try to scoot away from the unknown male. Before I can hurt myself any further by trying to escape I am suddenly pinned lightly on my back to something soft that I soon realize is a bed that I probably woke up on.

I stare at the man holding me down as tears begin to flow down my face, he looks surprised and a little taken aback.

I beg him, "Please don't hurt me anymore." I whisper, "What do you want with me?" I look at him with pleading eyes, and I realize Victoria must have sent him and I know it will not end pain free for me if that is the case.

"Did Victoria send you for me?" I whimper out. The man looks at me studying me for a moment and then he speaks.

"No, I don't know any Victoria." He hesitates for a moment, looks down at me with soft eyes and speaks again. "If I let your arms go will you stay still? You have a lot of injuries and you need to move as little as possible. And if you are really paying attention, my name is Garrett Williams." He smiles down at me as I let sink in what he has just said to me. I relax my arms and stop struggling with him. I nodded my head.

I finally take in his appearance like all immortals he is beautiful with shoulder length light brown hair, about 6'5, beautiful piercing blood red eyes…oh gracious me what's gotten into me? His voice was like velvet even smoother than any of the Cullen's all put together. His beauty out shines Edward's by a land slide and I never thought that any could do that. The sun shone in from a window and I could see he had scars like Jasper's so I know he is not one to be messed with, he just screams danger in a very sexy way. But I feel completely safe in his presence.

I'm completely confused why I would feel this way when I've been kidnapped by a strange vampire.

He slowly turns lose my arms and I don't move them at first just let them lie where they are so he can tell that I'll be good and not cause a fuss at the moment. Garrett looks down at me and nods his head in what I assume to be approval of my behavior so I slowly raise my hand to feel of my face.

"Ouch!" God! That stings!

He gently pushes my hand away "You're badly bruised and when I find that…thing that left those hand prints all over you, he will feel a lot more pain than you did before I kill him." Garrett spoke softly but the tone to his voice was chilling and deadly to say the least. I shivered instinctivelyand looked at him.

He smiled at me a breath taking sight to behold and ask, "So my little one, what is your name, hum?" I hesitate slightly and wonder if I really want to tell him my name? I shrug it off; if he wants to kill me there is no way for me to get around it so, why not? "Isabella Marie Swan. But Bella, if you please."

"Now, who is Victoria?"

I sigh heavily. "A nomadic vampire who wants revenge for her mate by killing me," I said it as if it was no big deal.

I jump in surprise when I hear the most horrifying, fearsome growl I have ever heard in my entire life. That's saying something since I'm used to werewolves and vampires. I cringed away from him into the pillows and instantly clutch to my sides and wince in pain at the same time.

"You know about vampires?' He asks like he's dreading the answer.

"Yes." I whisper because I know he will here. "Werewolves, too." He looks at me, cocks his head to the side for a moment then said, "Well that explains the smell then."

Now it was my turn to look at him funny. He gestures to my clothes and I realize that they have been changed and I no longer have on Emily's dress and jacket. I feel my face heat up with a blush as I close my eyes and drop my head back on my pillow.

"Uhm…how…I mean what happened to my clothes?" I feel the heat in my face again, I must be tomato red by now, and I hope he doesn't say what I think he will say.

He looked at me with a smug grin on his face and told me the very thing I was hoping he wouldn't.

"I changed your clothes when we got home; it is quite cold here this time of year."

"God, please take me now." He chuckles at me smug. I glare at him and he only laughs more. I don't think angels could sound as good as this man's laugh; I just rolled my eyes at him glad that this gesture didn't rack my body with pain.

"Uh, thanks, I think. So where exactly is here? And why did you kidnap me?"

"Oh my little one we are way back in the mountains of Montana. Are you warm enough?"

I thought about for a minute, was I warm enough? I nod my head yes. "And about the kidnapping thing?"

"Well, when I found you, you were going to jump off those cliffs." I look away in shame. Not because I was going to jump but because he was there about to witness my suicide.

"Everyone's life would be so much better off without me in the way; I only cause pain and destruction everywhere I go no matter what."

He just looks at me as if deciding not to comment about anything right now. "So how long have you known about vampires?"

"About a year." He looks down as he noticed me trace the bite mark on my arm from James. He takes my arm in his hand and runs a finger over the mark and it was a surprisingly soothing gesture.

I watched him with curious eyes. "How did this happen? I assume that it has something to do with this Victoria, yes?"

I nodded my confirmation of his questions, and began my answer. "When I was seventeen, I was with a coven of seven vegetarian vampires. And I was in love with their 'youngest' son, he's was also seventeen. Well, one evening while they were playing baseball when a coven of three nomads came by to play. Everyone gathered around me to keep me safe. When the wind shifted they caught my scent…" I laughed humorlessly. "They thought I was there as an afternoon snack. When Ed-my boyfriend defended me as well as the others, the coven left. ButEdw-my boyfriend could read minds and we found out that James the coven leader was a tracker and thought that I was his new game.

"Jasper and Alice hid me away and protected me while the others hunted James, the tracker down. James found a way to contact me. He made me believe he had kidnapped my mother and if I didn't come to him alone he would kill her."

"So I had to sneak away from Alice and Jasper to find James. To make a long story short, James had broken into my old home where my mother used to live and stole home movies of us and didn't really have my mom." I stop to take a breath and close my eyes thinking back to that night in the ballet studio.

"When I got there he beat me up a bit, broke some ribs, put some cracks in my scull, broke my leg and then bit me." A shudder ran threw me at the memories of another close encounter.

"The coven of seven, the Cullen's found me in time. Jasper and Emmett killed James and Ed**-**dwardsucked the venom out so I wouldn't change and that's that."

"Why not let you change, why stop it if he loved you?" Garrett asks and I notice his hands were clenching into fists.

"Edward refused to change me no matter what. He liked me being warm; I suppose to him I was nothing more than a pet really." I whisper and a tear fell down my cheek. I sigh again and try to regain my composure. "It will only be a matter of time before the Volturi find me unchanged and finish me off, I guess you get first dibs this time." I smile at him grimly and he frowns.

Garrett pov

"So you say this large coven was called Cullen's as in Carlisle Cullen and family." I asked her incredulously. Although I already knew the answer I wanted her to say it out loud and this Jasper could it be the one and only Jasper Whitlock. I wonder why they would be so careless as to leave her for the Volturi to come and find her. Well they would but she'll be changed soon now. I wonder how my sweet Bella will take the news when I tell her. I was brought out of my musing when Bella answers my question.

"Yes they're the ones." She said wearily. "How do you know them?"

"Carlisle and I go way back, I was coming to visit them and found no one there, so I left and that's how I came across you." I said and gave her a wink.

"This Jasper you speak of is it Jasper Whitlock?" I ask raising an eye brow if she knows about Jasper then that will save me some explaining.

"Yes, why?"

"Jasper is my sire, he trained me." I wait to see what she would say about the subject.

Recognition flashes across her face. "You were in the vampire wars with him?" She breathed. I just nod my head at her knowledge.

"Oh, by the way how old are you Bella?"

"I'll be 19 in one week, Why?" she looks puzzled at me.

"Hum 19 is a good age. I'll do it then."

"Um…do what exactly?" I smirk deviously at her and she swallows hard and her heartbeat sped up. Hum, she is afraid.

Gently, I began to stroke her hair to calm her as I lean over her I begin to purr softly to her, it's a very calming technique that only true mates can do for one another.

It's something vampires can only do with their soul mates so this pleases me greatly to have more confirmation of what I already knew. She belongs to me there is no denying it; she will figure it out eventually. She has no choice in the matter. Yes, I know I'm a possessive bastard it's just my nature.

I speak softly in her ear while purring to sooth her. "Shh, it'll be ok little one. Shh! After your birthday I'll change you so you can be with me forever." She whimpers slightly at my words, her heart rate accelerating. "Shh, it's ok baby. I'll take care of you, protect you, no one will ever bother you again and if they try the consequences will be dire. They will deal directly with me now and the Volturi will not be able to touch you. Shh." I whisper soothingly to her as I purr and stroke her hair I nuzzle her neck delicately to soothe her.

I'm very pleased to see how fast it works! She raises her arms shyly and puts her arms around my neck and lovingly strokes my hair and I purr louder. She seems very content at the moment.

"Garrett, I don't understand." She states softly. "Why do you want me here, why do you even care, why would you want to change me when no one else wanted too? No one wanted to keep me around that long…" I am both heartbroken and very miffed at her lack of self worth. After my little one is reborn and I have taken care of her aggressor I will just have to give my old friend a call. I think I have a very large bone to pick with them.

"Oh my little one, you are my soul mate!" She looks at me hard her eyebrows scrunch together.

"Garrett, I have heard all this before I'm not about to fall for it again, I'll kill myself before I'll put myself in that kind of pain again." She spoke bodily to me.

"Who, my little fire cracker, told you this before?"

"Edward did. All this: I can't live without you, you're my life crap. Just to turn around in a few months and say sorry we're leaving I don't love you, never did, you're not good enough for me and you'll get over it your just a simple human. I will not go through that again." I could feel the growls rumbling in my chest. That boy will pay for destroying her this way.

I hiss suddenly startling her. I look her straight in the eye. "The boy is completely lost his mind**.** When he was frozen at seventeen I think his mind must have frozen too. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What do you mean?" My eyes soften as I gaze upon my beautiful mate.

"Tell me Bella did he ever purr?" She looks shocked. "No, you're the only one I've ever heard purr."

"They never told you about soul mates, did they?" She shook her head no. "It's possible some of them didn't know about it and just assumed because they love each other they were soul mates. But Major Jasper knows all about it. See Bella in the wars if we are lucky enough to come across soul mates we are fiercely protective of them, we are dominating and possessive as well. All to keep you safe; it is instinct to protect what is ours and once I've marked you others will know not to come to close. Since they can tell I've been in battle it shows them I won't hesitate to rip their arms off if they touch you without my permission."

"The purr is to help sooth you when you're stressed and show you I'm please with you. Also before you're changed we will exchange blood." Her heart speeds up when I say this. "Shh." I start to purr again. "Don't worry my little one. I love you and will protect you fiercely; I will keep you safe, when you need to be punished I will be the one to punish you."

Bella looks at me with huge eyes full of disbelief. "I can't let you go around doing just anything. You'll get into trouble and I can't always protect you if you're causing trouble, now can I?" I ask with a stern look.

Bella seems to be thinking about what I have said then she whispers, "I understand." But she looks both scared and taken back.

"Don't worry my little one. I will not abuse you nor will anyone else, but if you keep stepping out of line after I warn you, you will find yourself over my knees with a spanking. And don't look at me like that you are never too old for me to give you a spanking if you refuse to mind." She had an incredulous look on her face with a grin. She understands I'm very serious, but still poking fun at her so she giggles a little and says, "Ok, I get it mind my manors and save my hide, right ? "I nod my head.

"Now back to the blood exchange; since you're weary about it don't be, you can trust me, it will not change you. I'll feed from you only a little, then I'll make a cut and you'll feed from me." I give her a wink and then smirk at her "You should be very pleased I taste very sweet my dear." She grins. "Are you sure I won't pass out? The smell of blood makes me sick."

"Vampire blood is different. It is sweeter than human blood and to humans is kind of like… candy ….maybe I'm not good with the food terminology. But where we are soul mates when we do this we will each see the others memories our whole life this way we can never hide things from each other, and I'll know exactly what that fucking abuser looks like and everything he did so I can hunt him down to take care of business." I grin evilly at her and she shivers at the thought.

"Oh just so you know the bloodletting is very intimate you'll find you will enjoy it very much." I wag my eye brows at her and she turnedred.

"So there's no way you're going to just up and let me go is there?"

"Not on your life sweetheart."

"I'm not trying to be mean Garrett, but how can I be sure that what you say is true?" I smile gently at her.

"Because you can feel it baby. Your body knows.

"Do you feel strangely safe with me even though we just met?" She pauses.

"Yes."

"Do you feel comfortable around me even though you know I can end your life in the blink of an eye?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel a strange pull toward me like you need me to be close , the closer I am the safer you feel and the more loved you feel?" She pauses as if not sure if she should speak or not, but I already know the answer because I feel these things for her too.

"Yes I do." She whispers as tears fall down her swollen cheeks. I smile at her gently wipe away her tears of acceptance and whisper "I love you too and I also feel these things too."

"Thank you." She whispers. "For taking care of me."

"Now let me get the computer so we can order you some clothes. They'll be here by tonight. Do you like pizza? We'll order some pizza for you and we'll order some food online to be delivered to the house because you are in no condition to be going out for a while." With that I whizz down the stairs and was back in less than a minute with a laptop in hand pulling up websites.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy don't forget my beta sweetness4683 she is awesome. Check out her stories they will blow you away. She is also ready to beta for other people she is a real pleasure to work with . So if you need a beta check out sweetness4683 profile and send her a pm.

* * *

My Lord My Mate

Bella POV

Garrett sat down on the side of the bed with me and helped me sit up against the headboard of the bed. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take all of this information; I do feel the pull to him like no one else, maybe this is what imprinting is like for the wolves.

I think maybe I can be happy again. I've never felt this way before; to feel so close to someone yet be so afraid of them at the same time. My Garrett is much different than the vegetarian vampires; I wonder if Jasper was like this in the beginning.

Garrett pulled up the Victoria Secret website and I thought I would die of embarrassment. He went to the underwear section and started scrolling through them. My goodness, can it get any worse?

"Ok my little one, hum…I like these. What do you think?" Ok, I can get redder after all; I nodded my approval. He chose boy shorts; they looked like they would be comfortable. Then he went on to pick out colors.

"What color do you prefer, my dear?" I thought about it for a minute and decided it didn't matter as long as it is dark colors.

I ducked my head down so I wouldn't have to look at him when I answered. "Um, I don't really mind as long as it's dark colors." He grinned at me and started picking out his favorites. I gave him my sizes of course, and he picked out matching bras to go with the boy shorts.

He continued on to the sleep wear, looked at me, cocked his head to the side as if contemplating something then he asked me. "Do you prefer gowns or shorts and tank top?"

"Shorts and tank, please." He smiled at me and continued on picking out colors and styles that he liked. He went to check out and I noticed that he had ordered twenty of everything. My mouth dropped open and I gasped out. "Why did you order so many of everything?"

Garrett looked at me and let out a soft chuckle. "Well little one you're going to go through a lot of clothes after the change."

"Really? That many?" Garrett softly stroked my cheek looked at me with love in his eyes and a damn smirk on his face.

"No, you'll go through much more than that." My mouth dropped open and he snickered at me and then added, "You'll also have to have help dressing until you can control your strength." I know the look on my face must have been humorous. But I felt mortified.

"Who is gonna help with that?" I guess I wasn't thinking that one through cause when I saw the evil little grin on his face I just dropped my head in my hand which by the way was painful and whispered, "Oh no!"

"Fraid so sweetheart, might as well get over that shy stage." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him a little only for him to laugh at me. His laugh is so musical and warm it made me melt.

He placed the order and placed a rush on it so we can expect it by tonight and moved on to the next website.

Garrett pulled up another website for both men and women and picked out his own underwear, very sexy if I do say so myself: bikinis for men.

Subconsciously, I leaned into his side slightly and leaned my head on his chest as he searched for pants. Ok, so now I'm starting to get into this, apparently I like to pick out his clothes.

"I like these leather pants and the Levis I think you'll look good in them." Ok now I'm really red I don't know what came over me. He quickly placed the order for his jeans and leather pants and some nice button up shirts and tee shirts.

Then went to the women's section and order me the same type of pants as him some tee shirts and button downs. Now for the shoes we found some boots we both liked and got a pair for each of us and some Nike tennis shoes too. Now lastly, coats. We found the sexiest long black trench coats that matched and placed the order. I really hope that I don't go through that many clothes.

"Now little one, time to grocery shop. There is a little shop that has online service just down at the main road and they will deliver so pick out what you want and they will bring it right out."

"Okay." I picked out simple stuff to fix soup and stuff for grilled cheese, pasta, and sauces.

Some stuff for home made pizza, pop, bread, bathroom essentials: shampoo, tissue, razors, soap, hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste; I think that should cover it. I placed the order and let Garrett put in the address information. I was completely exhausted.

Next thing I know my kidnapper/so-called vampire mate is gently stroking my hair lying beside me.

"Wake up sweetheart the deliveries have come and we need to get you into a nice hot tub of water. It will help with your soreness. Come now dear."

Garrett helped me to sit up and to say it is painful is an understatement. "Oh, sweet mother of mercy I feel like I've been run over by a pack of werewolves in a stampede! Ugg!"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, it's just going to take me few minutes." Just then my legs gave out from under me. As I waited for impact it never came, but instead of pain I feel the safe arms of my savior and his comforting purr that really does put me at ease as he kissed my head and set me gently on my feet in the bathroom where he already had a tub full of hot water waiting for me.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and left the room. I had my human moments and struggled to undress through the pain, but I managed and slid into the tub of water and lay back. As the water covered my chest I leaned my head back into the bubbles and wet my hair then leaned back against the tub.

I heard a faint knock at the door and when I opened my eyes I jumped startled to see a grinning Garrett looking down at me. I brought my arms over my chest and frowned. "What!" I snapped. "Do you mind? I'm in the tub!" He looked at me with a very amused smirk before he spoke.

"Yes, actually I do." He got down on his knees behind me and I realized he had brought the stuff that I ordered form the store. He reached around me and handed me a razor.

"I realize that you may be uncomfortable with me in here right now, but I will not leave you unsupervised with a razor, you were trying to kill yourself when I found you. Now I will sit here with my back to you, but know that this is the most privacy that I'm willing to give you with that razor in here!"

I huffed in annoyance," Sure, sure, fine have it your way but you better not turn around or I'll set your sparkly ass on fire, got it vampy!"

"Sure little one, now get to it, you need to eat it's been awhile since you ate anything."

I quickly shaved my legs and underarms, I don't like having a vampire supervise my bath but I do see his point and he was giving me at least a little privacy.

Strangely enough it really didn't bother me; it only seemed natural with Garrett in the room regardless of my state of dress. Garrett made me feel comfortable. Maybe he's right about the whole soul mate thing; no matter how strange this all seemed it still felt so right. So for now I'm just going to go with what feels right.

I laid the razor down on the side of the tub pulled my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on my knees and sighed lightly. My body was so sore and this water felt heavenly on my bruised flesh.

Out of nowhere I feel water being poured over my back and hear the sweet voice of my savior. I was so caught up in my comfort that I totally forgot about Garrett even being in the room.

"How are you sweetheart?" I glanced over my shoulder and graced him with a small smile.

"Sore, very sore." I laid my head back on my knees and enjoyed the feel of the water pouring over my skin. I hear the comforting sound of my mates purr and relax even further. Wait! What was that my mate?! I supposed maybe I have accepted Garrett without even realizing it. Am I ready for this? Can I handle this? I supposed only time would tell.

"Lean your head back." I did as he said and he poured water over my head .Then he got the shampoo and started to massage my scalp. Oh my goodness this man has magic hands.

I heard him chuckle a little.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Garrett chuckled again.

"Yep my dear you did, I'm just glad you enjoy me."

I turned beet red yet, I felt I had to speak my mind on this matter. "I believe enjoy is quite a bit of an understatement about how I feel right now." I couldn't help the small quiet moan that escaped my lips as he conditioned and rinsed my hair. Garrett's answering purr told me that he is more than pleased with my reactions to his touch and for once in a long time I feel that my life finally has purpose.

Garrett reached for a big fluffy towel and held it out for me to stand so he could wrap it around me. I finally managed to stand and he wrapped the towel around me and helped me out of the tub. With his arms wrapped around my waist he leaned into me and pulled me close while he nuzzled my neck tenderly. My heart began to race as he gently kissed my neck, my breath hitched. He kissed up to my jaw and over to my lips with feather light kisses. As he looked into my eyes I could see the love and adoration he has for me. In that moment as he leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly I felt like I fell completely in love with him. There is no more doubt as I respond to his kisses that I have finally found what has been missing in my life and now I can go on living my life even in death.

I couldn't help myself I have never felt anything like this kiss before. I moan into his mouth, he wastes no time in sliding his tongue into my mouth and I gasp from the sensation as our tongues danced with each other. Garrett pulled away to let me breathe and trailed soft kisses along my jaw as I pant for breath, he whispers in my ear, "I love you my little one."

I smiled at him and replied, "As I love." And I do love him very much. The smile on his face is genuine, he kissed me once more. "I picked you out some clothes, there on the bed. After you've dressed come down stairs and let's get you something to eat." I smile and nod my head yes and he grabbed the razor off the tub and at vampire speed he was gone. I couldn't help but laugh at him a little, he really is over protective.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight characters. For those of you who need a beta check out sweetness4683 and send her a pm she is accepting new stories to beta and she rocks check her out.

* * *

Alice pov.

"Carlisle, I've seen a vision of a nomad coming to our home in Forks to visit you. I don't know who it is though." I informed Carlisle casually.

"What do they look like Alice?" Carlisle questioned.

"A male with long light brown hair over 6'3. Look like he's was in the war with Jasper." Jasper appeared at my side.

"It sounds like Garrett."

"It's been a while since I've seen Garrett. Is everything ok with him?" Carlisle asked concern dripping from his words as always.

"As far as I can tell he just wanted to check up on to us see how we are." I shrugged not really concerned myself.

Because of Edward we are now living in our New York home. We were just sitting around enjoying each others company when I felt another vision coming on.

I gasped at what I saw it was horrific. Bella closing the Newton's store with Mike. She mopped the floor and went in the back to clean up and was attacked by him. He beat her pretty bad and was going to rape her as well but Tyler Crowley showed up and interrupted him.

The scene changed; I saw Bella rushing out of the store fighting to stay awake and drive away.

The scene changed again. Bella is standing on a cliff, wind blowing her long white dress all around her as I hear her say goodbye to Charlie, Jacob, and Edward and wish them happiness. She took her steps to jump off the cliff and vision started to go fuzzy. Lastly, I heard a man's voice scream 'no' and all goes blank.

The sobs break through hysterically when another vision takes place and I see a wake being held in Bella's honor. Family and friends are surrounding a closed casket and then the vision goes blank again. Nothing more happens, the vision ended with Bella's funeral. Every vampire in the room is sobbing as Edward had translated the visions I saw.

I cannot stand to look at Edward another minute. _"This is your entire fault, I hope your happy Edward!"_ I hissed in my mind.

I took Jasper's hand and ran to our room and started packing. "Jasper, call Peter and Char. We're going to stay with them for a while."

Jasper made the call as I packed for us and then we said our goodbyes to the family and left for Montana.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

After I got dressed I went down stairs to find Garrett. He was in the living room tinkering with a very large sound system. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and believe it or not I actually felt hungry. It's been a long time since I felt like I could actually eat something. So that's exactly what I did; I ate until I was full and didn't get sick. This was a change of events for me; I guess Garrett was just what I needed.

After I was done cleaning up my dinner I walked into the living room to find Garrett looking out the window at wilderness around us. I slide in next to him and lean against the window frame.

"It's really beautiful here. How did you find it?"

"I was passing through and just had a feeling that I needed to buy it before I left and I did. It turns out I would need it for my mate." He smiled down at me as I returned his smile, his arms incased me and I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. One of his hands found my chin and raised my head to look at him and he softly brushed my hair away from my face.

"Your bruises are looking better now." I smiled and he kissed my lips gently. It just felt so right to be in his arms. I returned the kiss and smiled against his lips.

"I could get used to this."

"Dance with me?"

"I don't know how to dance Garrett."

"Come, I do." With a smile on his exquisite face he gently twirled me into the wide open living room space. We danced and swayed to the song 'I Will Always Love You'. I couldn't help but sigh as I laid my head on his shoulder and let him lead me around the floor.

"I can't believe I ever thought I was in love before this. The pull I feel toward you is incredibly strong like nothing I've ever felt before." I closed my eyes in absolute bliss from these feelings that are so strange to me that I just couldn't live without.

**Later in the week**

GPOV

Bella will be 19 in just a few more days and I have decided that it is time for the bloodletting to take place tonight. I will not make love to her until after her change because she is still not healed from her attack. I will wait until she is both physically and mentally ready for me. We will still enjoy ourselves for this is a very intimate act even without sex.

I do not plan to tell her about it; I don't want her to be nervous and worry needlessly. Since I picked out her clothes for her to wear any way she will never see it coming and be able to enjoy it.

Bella seems quite obedient and submissive which will save us both pain her from being punished and me from having to punish her. She got a bit huffy with me when I told her she had to eat at least 3 meals a day and insisted that it was not always necessary, but with her being extremely underweight I said it was.

~FLASHBACK~

Bella hadn't eaten since the day before and it was now after 5 in the evening. "Little one, it's time to eat you haven't eaten since yesterday and that has to stop."

"I don't want anything, you know I don't really need to eat that much."

"Well, sweetheart you are very underweight and I say you do, in fact you are to start eating at least 3 meals a day. Do you understand?" I was not harsh, but I left no room for argument…or so I thought.

"Damn, Garrett I don't need to eat that much." I could see she didn't want to give in on this matter, but it was not up for dispute. Her health is too important to me. She was being stubborn and acting like a small child who didn't want to eat their veggies! Not gonna happen!

"Yes, I'm afraid you do my dear and it will not be discussed any further. This is your only warning Isabella. Do I make myself clear?" I looked at her with narrowed eyes and seen fear cross her face for a second and then she bowed her head; I assumed that she remembered what I said about her only getting one warning before being punished, not that I would with her body still in its current condition but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I took her in my arms and kissed her head. "All is forgiven little one, just don't forget to eat again and I will make to remind you. Deal?"

"Yes of course."

~END OF FLASH BACK~

I still accompanied Bella for her baths after she is in, of course. She feels well enough to take a shower now and I'm grateful she is starting to feel better. The ribs would still take a while to heal but since I will change her on her birthday the ribs along with any other injury will heal during the change.

I sat on the floor beside the shower door and knocked to get her attention. I can see through the fogged up shower glass just as well as if it were clear, but I try to give her as much privacy as I can while she bathes. Only the occasional glance here and there; I am a man after all.

She jumped slightly at the sound and I grinned to myself she didn't hear me come in not that I expected her too, but hey I get my kicks where I can and sneaking up on her is sometimes one of them. "Holy shit are you trying to scare me to death Garrett?" I only chuckled at her and raised my hand with the razor in it.

"Your razor my dear." She cracked the shower door open and took the razor from my hand. I glanced over my shoulder at her and instead of being embarrassed she only smiles a small smile at me.

"Thanks," she answered as she closed the shower door back.

"You're welcome." I may seem very calm on the outside but I'm ready to do cartwheels all around the room I won't, of course because let's face it, it would hurt my image greatly, but I would like too. She has come a long way in accepting me in such a short time, I thought she wouldn't accept me until after her change when she will be able to feel the pull much stronger, but my little one is already extraordinary. I was brought out of my musing by Bella's softly calling my name.

"Garrett."

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to change me on my birthday?"

"Yes, why?" I questioned, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was just wondering if you really meant it or not. I mean, I'm sorry I don't mean to doubt you, I guess I just have some really big trust issues is all."

"Don't worry kitten you will understand more about how I feel soon enough and then you will not doubt me any more I promise you this. Are you done?"

"Yep," she answered as she cracked open the door and handed me the razor as she started to reach for the towel I already had it held open for her to walk into. She smiled at me and walked out of the shower in all her glory into my arm as I wrapped the towel around her slender figure. My pants were suddenly quite uncomfortable as my cock strained painfully against them.

"Fuck woman, you're gonna be the death of me!" She smiled and giggled a little. Giggled at me? Fucking little minx is messin with me and she knows it. I kissed Bella passionately as my hands slowly ran down her back. One hand on the middle of her back the other trailed lower to her ass and I gently gave a squeeze and pulled her body flush against me and grinded my hips slightly into hers so she could feel my hard on.

She gasped in surprise and I smirked at her and trailed kisses down her neck then whispered in her ear, "My, my, you little tease. Can you feel what you do to me, my dear? My cold breath fanned across her skin and she shivered slightly, then I'm hit with the most delicious sent of Bella's arousal. I growled lowly in her ear and smelled her arousal intensify; I pulled her body against mine again and another growl escaped through my lips before I could stop it. "Soon my little one, very soon I'll claim this way as well." I pulled away and kissed her again. "I'll get your clothes and after you're dressed I'll brush your hair then its dinner time, my dear." I gave her a wink and smirk as her heart sped up again and left to get her clothes.

I quite enjoyed picking out her clothes it makes me feel closer to her. That she would trust me to take care of her this way. To be honest it makes me feel even more possessive over her. She seems to like it though.

I ran out into the bed room and picked out clothes that will allow me access to her open skin. I chose dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top and a long sleeve deep red button down shirt and of course underwear and matching bra.

Quickly, I changed my clothes at vampire speed to jeans, white tank top and dark blue button down shirt, rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and left the room to give Bella some privacy.

When I was sure she had enough time to dress, I went back up stairs to brush her hair. It pleased me very much to do these things for her after all she belongs to me and this is just one of my many ways of showing my affection for her. She seemed to enjoy the little things I do for her as much as I enjoyed doing them.

As I came into the room she was putting her long sleeved shirt on and starting to button it up as I approached her. I put my hands on hers to stop her. "Leave it unbuttoned. Now sit so I can brush your beautiful long hair." She did as I said never once arguing with me. The pride I feel for this creature is almost overwhelming she accepted me so fully and tonight she will know all of my secrets and I hers.

After I finished brushing out her wet hair I took her by the hand and we went downstairs so she could eat. I sat at the table and watched her fix a sandwich, pour a glass of juice and sit down to eat. We sat in comfortable silence while she ate. I only go out about every 2 or 3 days to hunt while Bella sleeps so I haven't been away from her very much.

After dinner it has become our custom to dance in the living room. We smiled at each other as I take her hand in mine and pulled her close to me as we dance to slow country songs. After we danced to a couple of songs I know this is my chance to work in the bloodletting without scaring her.

I slowly leaned in towards her looking into her eyes and I hear her heart pick up pace in anticipation of our kiss; her lips are slightly parted. As I pressed my lips to hers I slid my tongue into her hot little mouth and we caress each other's body as our tongues danced gently together.

When she needed to breathe and I kissed down her jaw line to her neck and I gently took her earlobe into my mouth and gave a little tug with my teeth with enough care not to hurt her and smiled as I elicit a moan from her as she shivered in pleasure. I whispered into her ear, "I love you." I heard her whisper the same in return.

I continue my kisses down her neck as her arm circled themselves around my neck. Her head tilted back to give me better access.

I smiled against the skin of her collarbone at how trusting she is to me within the next hour we will be linked on a whole new level. I continued to plant open mouth kisses further down her chest, gently sucking and nipping at her skin eliciting precious moans from her beautiful body instantly making my cock uncomfortably hard in my jeans; soon enough I will have her.

I sucked gently on her skin above her right breast arching her back just slightly for better access I glanced up at my beauty to see her eyes closed, smiling inwardly I curl my lips away from my razor sharp teeth. I swallowed to make sure my mouth is empty of venom and I sink my teeth into her lush tender skin and begin to drink from her.

I heard her sharp intake of breath from the slight pain from my bite and then she moans out my name with such passion indicative of so much need it's all I can do not to take her right here on the floor. With one arm around the small of her back and the other behind her shoulder with her neck supported in my hand I continued to drink slowly as I watched her memories flash before my eyes. In my mind I could see everything that has ever happened to her; all of the heartache and finally the events that lead to what resulted in her beaten state and the monster that dared to touch her.

I growled as I continued to watch the memories that lead up to where I found her at the top of the cliffs until now. After the memories faded I released her from my teeth. I sealed the wound with my tongue and pulled her up to me.

I brought my fingernail up and ran it across the top of my right breast to make a cut. Gently, I pulled Bella's head to my chest and she sealed her lips over the cut I have made for her.

Her moans of pleasure only excited me all the more and my instincts took over and spurred my body to purr to her and whispered reassuring and encouraging words as she drank from me. I told her what she was seeing and explained to her to drink until the memories she sees are of the present events and then she can stop. I whispered my love to her and tell her how wonderful she is.

I know she is seeing my change, my training in Maria's army, my power, why I am feared in this vampire world, the jobs I have done in Maria's army killing both human and vampire alike. The women Maria would reward Jasper and I with for both pleasure and food when she was pleased with us. I know she saw how we would relieve our stress with these women before killing them.

How we would protect our mates from danger and the possessiveness we had over the females and what it takes in our world to keep them safe and let others know not to touch what does not belong to them. Then I know how she saw me roam the world alone until I found her and the torture that I have planned for this Mike person.

The sensation of her warm little mouth on my skin, tasting my blood is so erotic and sensual I know that when she is a vampire I will not be able to refrain from making love to her when we exchange blood. My head rolled back onto my shoulders as a loud moan escapes my throat, one hand fisted into her hair while the other trails up and down her back. With a loud gasp Bella released me panting for air and looked into my eyes and I see all the love she has for me in her eyes.

She leaned forward and rested her head on my chest her arms around my torso, my own encircling her as well as she clings to me while our breathing returned to normal. "Oh my sweet Garrett, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, yet so proud of you at the same time. No wonder you were meant for me, my fearless warrior, and my lord. I didn't think I could love you any more than I did until now. I feel as though you are my whole world and without you I can no longer exist. I love you my lord."

I felt as though I would burst with pride and love from the words my mate has spoken to me; she accepted every part of me and I her. Her terms of endearment make me feel as though my heart will burst out of my chest. 'My lord' now that is a new one for me and I like it.

"I love you my little one, I can feel the love you have for me too. Now that we have exchanged blood you will find that we can communicate without speaking, telepathically if you will and I will be able to sense some of your emotions as well and vice versa. This allowed us to be closer than other couples and allowed for me to protect you better." With that I scooped my little one up in my arms and started for the bedroom. "Sleep my little one and in 2 days I will change you and then we will spend our forever together." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as she snuggled into my embrace. I laid her in our bed, stripped her of pants and tucked her under the blankets.

I turned off the lights and stripped down to my boxers climbed in bed and snuggled her to me, with her in my arms I could pretend to sleep. As I lay with my eyes shut I contemplated how and when I would hunt down this Mike Newton and make him pay for what he has done to my mate. I may even decide to let her eat him as payback. Yes, I think she will enjoy eating him after she watches me torture him.

~ 2 days later~

BPOV

These last 2 days have been quite entertaining especially for Garrett. When I actually realized that we were conversing without actually speaking out loud I freaked out just a little.

~FLASH BACK~

I was talking about what I was going to fix dinner on my birthday since it would be my last meal when I realized my mouth wasn't moving and I didn't hear Garrett speak out loud but in my mind. Garrett said this would happen, but I guess I never actually believed him. I wondered how long we've been communicating this way and me not even realizing it.

Boom! Suddenly, I feel this intense feeling of concern and realized that it wasn't mine! What in the hell was going on with me? As I started to hyperventilate Garrett appeared in front of me holding me in his arms as he cooed soothing word to me. "It's ok baby. Sh, sh…it's ok. I'm here and what you're feeling is normal. It's just the things we talked about and we've been doing it since the bloodletting don't worry everything is fine."

I calmed down incredibly fast when Garrett is near me. I inhaled deeply taking in his intoxicating scent which calms me even more. He smelled of fresh spring air and home. Mmhh!

I relaxed into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. "Better now sweetheart?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, sorry I freaked a little I guess, huh?"

"Yep. Baby, I think you freaked a little." He chuckled; amused at my reaction I couldn't help but laugh with him. With my Garrett near everything seemed to be better.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

I smiled when I think of how silly it seemed to have been so upset over it then. Now it seems like the most natural thing in the world. I put my homemade pizza in the oven and headed upstairs to take my bath and shave. "Garrett, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok little one I'll be right up." I shook my head and smiled. Garrett still supervises my shower when I need to use a razor and I have to hand it back to him as soon as I'm done. It's kind of funny how he won't leave my side if he thinks I could hurt myself with something. I do see his point though, because I was jumping off a cliff when he found me.

I remembered the first time I nicked myself with the razor. Two seconds after I did the shower door was wrenched open so hard I thought for a second he had ripped it off the hinges. Before I could react the goof ball was standing in the shower with me clothes and all, searching my naked body for fatal injuries.

To say I was embarrassed was putting it mildly. "What the hell Garrett?!" I tried to cover my breasts the best I could, but he kept pulling my hands away looking at them. I raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"Damn Bella I smell the blood! You cut yourself. Now where is it?" Realization sets in for me, my mouth hanging open and then I started to laugh at him. He growled at me and I held up my hands in surrender still laughing at him. "It's ok. I only nicked my leg that's all. See?" I turned my leg to the side so he could see the blood running down my leg. I busted out laughing at him again and crossed my arms back over my chest.

Here is this six foot something vampire, standing clothes and all in the shower searching my body for fatal wounds. If he would calm down he would have realized it came from my leg and was not major at all. Garrett finally seemed to notice that I'm naked and what he has done. After giving me a once over-typical male-which only caused me to turn red and giggle at him even more. He wrapped his arms around me and groaned dropping his head on his shoulders. "Baby, I thought you were trying to take yourself from me again! I'm sorry!"

I was brought back from my memories by the water starting to chill so I hurried to finish up my bath. As I finished washing my hair I remembered the pizza and asked him if he would take it out of the oven and cut the oven off for me. I dried off my body, slipped on my underwear and headed into the bedroom to get my clothes.

As I walked toward the bed for my clothes I noticed Garrett standing in the doorway his eyes racked over my body and became noticeably darker as he does. I smirked at him a little and continued to put my clothes on.

I'm still covered in bruises but they are starting to yellow and disappear. I'm just glad that my body won't hurt so much after the change.

I started to put my top on when I felt two cold, strong arms wrap around my body and pulled me back into his well muscled chest. I shivered in delight as his hands raked over my exposed flesh setting it on fire as he goes.

Garrett ran his fingertips down my arms until he reached my wrists, he slowly pulled my arms up and drapes them over his shoulders as he begins to purr loudly making my heart race and my breath hitch.

Garrett slowly flattens his palms out on my chest starting at my collarbone with feather light touches, runs his hands down my chest while he kisses my neck. I feel the fluid pool between my legs as Garrett growls. Fuck me that is such a turn on.

He whispered in my ear, "After your change, my dear, when your body is finally healed I'll claim you over and over again." Fuck me! If possible I got even wetter than before just at the thought of his words and I knew he could smell it too; I hear him growl again, the vibrations in his chest seeping into my body this man is going to be the death-pun intended-of me. That growl is such a major turn on and he knows it.

Slowly, Garrett reached for my top and slipped it over my head and down my body.

I huffed in annoyance and spoke in my mind to Garrett, "it's not nice to leave me all hot and bothered."

Gently, he pulled me back against his chest, his hand sprawled out flat over my stomach holding me in place as he rubbed his hips against me so I can feel his hard on. I smiled and gave a little giggle. "I guess I'm not the only one who is hot and bothered then am I?"

"Not at all little one, now come on, your food is getting cold; it's time to eat." With a smile on our faces, hand in hand we head to the kitchen so I can enjoy my last meal before the change.

To say I was scared shitless was a bit of an understatement; I was made aware of what the change was like by Alice when we were on the run from James.

"Garrett?"

"Hum, what has you so nervous sweetheart?"

I ducked my head down slightly embarrassed, "I'm afraid, I've been told about the change and I'm scared."

He cocked his head to the side. "What else is bothering you?" Ok here goes nothing.

"What about my family? They don't think I'm alive still, do they?" He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I don't think so; the mutts would assume that you were my snack," an evil grin spreads over his face and humor twinkles in his eye, "and would have covered my tracks." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and clothed my eyes in relief.

Garrett smiled at me, took my hand and led me into the living room and sat in an overstuffed chair then pulled me gently ever mindful of my injuries into his lap. To be hard and cold his embrace was more comforting to me than any other, even more than Jacob's used to be to me.

I let out a sigh as he pulled my body close to his and began to purr and cooed softly to me. I snuggled further into him, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crock of his neck and just breathe in his intoxicating scent. "I love you Garrett. Will you stay with me through the change?"

"Oh baby, I never thought once about leaving you alone. I love you. You are mine, Isabella and I take very good care of what belongs to me."

I could feel my heart swell at his words and I tightened my arms around him, he continued to comfort me for a while. "Don't worry my dear it will be over before you know it. I have special venom and because of my power and it will only take one day instead of three." I gasped in surprise and wanted to ask how, but being able to hear it in my thoughts he only put his finger to my lips. "Shh you will see very soon now go upstairs and go through your routine for bed I'll be there in a minute."

I smile sweetly at him "Yes, my lord." I kissed his lips then scurried on my way. I rather like my term of endearment for him. I felt like it not only showed him great love, but great respect as well and I will be forever in his debt for how he has turned my life around. He has showed me a life worth living. I readied myself for bed and when I finished I pulled the covers down and propped myself against the headboard and waited for Garrett.

I didn't have to wait long until he was climbing into bed beside me pulling me into his lap facing him. Straddling his lap I blushed slightly at the new position. Garrett put a hand on each side of my hips and my breath hitched as he slid them around to my ass and gives a firm but gentle squeeze as he pulls me closer to the impressive bulge in his pants, my eyes widen slightly and he gave me an evil smirk. His hands traveled up my sides and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Taking my hands in his, he draped them over his neck and I smiled timidly at him.

I leaned forward to kiss him starting with his collarbone and up his neck, over his scars; I scraped my teeth up the side of neck biting and licking as I go. He moaned loudly, I smirked to myself proud to be able to get this type of response out of him.

He growled and suddenly pulled me closer until my hot center was directly sitting on top of his huge bulge. Now it's my turn to moan. "Oh God!" Garrett chuckled.

"You have no idea baby, but in the next couple of days you will because I intend to claim you completely and repeatedly my mate."

"You know that just makes me want you even more when you speak of claiming me like that, my lord!"

"Your pet name for me is such a turn on, it makes me love you even more each time I hear it leave your lips." With that he kissed me deeply, his hands come down on my hips and we grind into each other; we moaned together at the sensation. Garrett started to kiss down my jaw to my ear. "Mine!" He growled.

Gently fisting a hand full of my hair he leaned my head to the side to give him better access to my neck placing a kiss on my jugular vein. "Mine!" He growled again and sunk his teeth into my tender flesh and I can feel him pump his venom into my body, but instead of the fire every one spoke of it was cool and felt almost like ice.

Garrett pulled away and sealed the wound with his tongue turned my head to the other side kissed my vein again and did the same. Then he took my wrist that had the mark of James' teeth forever embedded there he kissed my wrist sunk his razor sharp teeth into it making sure to cover the scar that James had left with his own teeth. "Now my little one, only my mark will be seen on your body, I'll see you soon my dear."

He gently laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me, kissed my lips once more and then darkness took over…


	6. Chapter 6

G &B 6

I do not own the characters of this story.

Beta ed by: sweetness4683

* * *

Bella pov

I felt like my body was trying to turn to ice, it consumed the entire upper part of my body and then started down my legs I could feel myself start to shake and moan from the pain of the ice flowing through my veins.

When it felt like I couldn't bare it any more it started to fade and where the pain had been was now beginning to feel warm or warmer anyway.

I could feel myself changing. My body was firming and there was a tingling in my scalp like my hair was growing.

I could now hear things far away like birds and the wind blowing, animals in the forest.

Almost as quickly as the relief came it went and the pain of the freezing ice set into my lower extremities, my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. I thought I could hear a voice calling my name. Someone I recognize but whom and then the voice got louder.

"Don't worry my little one it's almost over only a few more hours and you will awaken to our new life." The voice of a god I felt like I had a chain wrapped around me linking me to this person; I felt like I could not be away from him at all. I needed him more than I needed air to breathe.

Then it came to me who this man was. "My Lord," I whispered; I heard the voice respond immediately to my shushed words. "Yea, baby I'm here, been here the whole time I won't leave you Isabella. Never!" I relaxed as much as I could under the circumstances. The icy venom wreaked havoc on the rest of my body and slowly the warmth replaced the ice in my veins.

My heart gave one final thud and stopped completely.

I heard someone take a small breath of air and felt myself jolt out of bed into a crouched position ready to defend myself. I heard growls reverberate throughout the room then slowly realized that they are coming from me.

My vision was sharp, so crisp that I could see all the fine details of the carpet and even the dust molts in the air. Looking around taking in my surroundings with my new sight, I felt like I was seeing the world for the first time and what I saw astounded me.

While scanning the room my eyes fell upon the most beautiful man in the universe. His beautiful red eyes, shoulder length light brown hair, well over six feet tall and a body to die for.

I felt the rumble in my chest as my growls continue; who is this god like creature standing before me?

He spoke, "its ok Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you." I recognized him at once. As he walked toward me…carefully not to scare me I couldn't take my eyes off his body. I felt these strange urges for him like I have never had before I wanted to touch him, run my fingers gently through his hair down his muscular chest. Oh my!

He stopped in front of me, held out a hand to me looking me in the eyes. He smiled at me and spoke, "Come little one." I took his hand and rose from my position. I felt myself get lost in the red seas of his eyes.

He tugged me forward closer to him snaking his arms around my body. We were chest to chest, as my nipples grazed his chest through the thin material of our clothing my breathing became slightly heavier as he leaned in and kissed me with such passion that if he had not been holding me up my knees would have given out on me.

In a move so fast that it took me off guard he bent me backward like one would do when they dip a dance partner never breaking the kiss and when I gasped into his mouth he took advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth tangling our tongues together. He started to purr as he pulled us into a standing position.

I felt Garrett's arms tighten around me, one arm across my shoulders the other hand traveled down my back enlightening a fire in my skin as he goes. When he reaches my ass he grabbed a handful of me. Moaning as he does and pulled my hips flush against his so I could feel his second in command standing straight and tall demanding attention and I'll tell you there ain't nothing that feels little about him in the slightest.

I ran my fingers through My Lord's silky hair. Pulling myself away from him some so I can run my hands down his chest; my emotions get the better of me and I tackled him to the floor straddling his waist. The growl that came from his chest at my action vibrated through his body and went straight to my now soaking wet center and I started to purr to my mate.

His red eyes darken considerably and with lighting quick reflexes he flipped us over until he hovered over me. Both my knees were bent so my feet were flat on the floor with Garrett between my legs and I swear I would spontaneously combust.

My purring increased in volume as Garrett slowly ran his hands up my sides; I am no longer bruised, no longer will I break and my body is dying for the release his body is silently promising me.

Garrett locked his hands around my wrists and pulled my arms above my head looking into my eyes to gage my reaction. I rocked my hips into his, he responded immediately and grinded into me, arching my back my breasts pushed into his chest and he let out another growl. Suddenly, I heard his voice inside my head. "_Not now my little one."_ I whimpered in need and rocked my hips into his again to feel his second in command rub against the place I needed him the most. Even with our clothes on the feel of Garrett against me sent my body into a frenzy. Wait! What? Clothes? How did I get these on?

Garrett growled at me again in warning this time, "_not now my pet, first we dine on the scum of the city, I already dressed you for the occasion. Let's get our coats and go."_

With one final roll of his hips into mine he smirked at me as I hissed at the sensation I got from our combined bodies. He pulled us from the floor and had my coat held out for me to slip on.

Noticing what we are both wearing I swooned as I took in his outfit. Leather pants…I also had on leather pants only our shirts were different. My shirt was a blood red tank top with a black long sleeve shirt over it buttoned up to just below my breast. Garrett's tank was white with a black long sleeved shirt buttoned up the same as mine. Garrett just finished tucking his shirt in and did the same to me. Watching with loving eyes as he took care of me I noticed lust in his eyes. When he is done he grabbed his coat and we headed toward the door.

I suppose the look of disappointment must have shown on my face as Garrett gave me a smack on the ass and commented with a smirk, "Don't worry my little virgin." He started running his fingertips alone my jaw line. "Now we dine together…later we feast on each other!" I growled at his words; he knows it's such a turn on and the fucker knows it too. He smirked again wiggling his eyebrows at me, then ushered me out the door to find our dinner; I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come later.

Garrett pov

Bella came through her transformation beautifully. She grew a few inches and stands at 5'10", her hair is below her waist with gorgeous red highlights in her mahogany locks, her bruises healed and so did all of the other injuries.

Her beautiful body gained more curves which is very good because she was so skinny before. She is still thin, but with her new curves she doesn't look sick any more.

Now that I got the horny little thing out of the house we are on our way to the park so we can find some hoodlums to feast on. If I could get this damn hard on to go away long enough to teach her to hunt it will help me concentrate.

Bella pov

I followed behind Garrett through the woods; I felt a freedom I've never felt before. Rushing through the forest exhilaration took over. My body was flying by the trees; they were going by in a blur of green yet I had perfect visibility. I felt strong, beautiful, confidant, and most of all loved.

I never knew that I could or would ever feel love of this magnitude; I never wanted to try to out run my mate, only follow his lead and let him teach me. "_We are close now little one. If you can't control yourself hold your breath." _His words broke through my mind.

"_You're such a ravishing beauty you'll have no trouble charming them into following you into the shadows. I'll be close by only out of human sight."_

"_Of course, My Lord."_

We came to the edge of the woods and gazed into the park watching the commotion that took place after dark. There were gang members in their bandana's with tattoos scattered along their bodies dealing drugs and harassing women. Understanding floods my body for why we came here for our meal. "Take a deep breath my mate and tell me what you smell."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply; I smelled the sweetest thing that has ever filled my senses. Some mouth watering, some slightly sour smelling, some smell as candy others of honey and lemon, butterscotch and cinnamon.

I relayed these thoughts to Garrett. I felt the tingling in the back of my throat and clasped my hand around it as if I could scratch the itch from the outside. Garrett smiled at me took my hand gave it a squeeze and stated, "Let's hunt!"

We roamed through the shadows until I stopped at a sent that smelled delicious. The man was standing in a corner watching people travel back and forth; I could smell the drugs in his pocket so I know what his purpose was.

"Do what you feel like doing to get his attention; it shouldn't take much." I nodded to him and strolled out of the shadows towards the man. I had to remind myself to walk slowly, but I managed.

I walked up to the young man, he looked maybe twenty years old and he smelled wonderful.

Dressed to kill even if I do say so myself I know I looked hot and my trench coat gave me a dangerous, yet sexy appeal. I caught the young man's attention right away and he wolf whistled at me. "Hey, there baby." He hollered. "You want to come play with me for a while."

With a sexy smirk I strolled up to him; I looked at him under my lashes and when I made eye contact with him I felt the hypnotic power in my gaze and he was momentarily dazzled.

I stepped in closer to him and he shivered at my cold breath on his neck as I inhaled deeply skimming my nose up his neck until I reached his ear then I whispered, "Follow me pretty boy."

Walking down the side of a building to the rear I know Garrett is nearby watching as I sway my hips for him; I heard his growl, to low for the human to hear and I hear his voice inside my head "_Mine Isabella, Mine!"_ Smirking at him I turned toward the human and in movements too fast for him to see I had him pushed against the wall.

Using my body weight to help me pin him to the wall so he can't get away I can feel his erection through his pants pressed up against me.

I grinned at him and heard his breath hitch; I ran my hand down the side of his cheek. He brought his hands up to my hips and squeezed me. "Oh baby, I'm so ready for you." he breathed as I leaned in closer to his neck.

I could feel my instincts kicking in as I inhale his sent one more time. "Yes, you are." I whispered seductively and sank my teeth into his neck. The sweet blood rushed into my mouth and immediately I felt the itch in my throat begin to die down. When I felt the presence of another vampire approach my kill I growled, but I continue to drink and growled again when I heard the voice of my mate.

"I am here sweetheart." I couldn't help the growl, but the need to attack I was able to keep at bay.

I felt Garrett pressed up against the upper half of my back as he leaned around me while stroking my hair and sunk his teeth into the other side of the boy's neck. In an instance I went from feeling the need to protect my prey to being aroused and purring my contentment for our situation.

When the body was drained we pulled free panting heavily. This was the most intimate thing I have experienced in my new life.

We looked into each other's eyes and then I was the one pressed against the wall by Garrett's body while he grabs my ass and slid his hands down my thighs. He pulled my legs up around his hips and I obliged, my arms went around his neck as he rocked his second in command into my heated core and whispered into my ear.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed; it almost made me want to be your prey. I was a little jealous to see your fine body pressed against him that way." He growled at me and it shot straight to my throbbing sex; I moaned my head rolling back onto my shoulders.

I pulled my face close to his, kissing him hard. "Now it's your turn." He smirked at me, sets me on my feet and disappeared into the shadows.

I stayed at a distance as I watched his grace and confidence. It's all I can do not to jump him and rip his clothes from his body right here and now…hum…I wondered if this was a vampire thing or something; I can't get my mind out of the gutter.

Garrett picked a female. She was dressed like a hooker and she followed him into the alley. Before they got to their destination I grabbed the boy's body and tossed him in the dumpster for the time being.

Garrett was good at what he does, but this woman has wandering hands and I'm about ready to rip her head off. He grabbed her wrists, pinned them to the wall and ran his noise along her throat inhaling as he goes.

He let his teeth gently graze her skin to elicit a moan from her and then sunk his teeth in calling me from his mind. _"Come, drink my mate."_ I wasted no time and flitted to his side as he did to me.

We grabbed one more snack between us and decided to explore a little before we headed back home after we…uh…cleaned up our mess that is.

We traveled through the streets and alleyways. With Garrett leading the way I became his close shadow. We stayed hidden from the big crowds and enjoyed the sites and city lights it wasn't big and fancy, but it was nice. It was my home now.

We rounded a corner where there was a lot of shopping centers and strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand just enjoying each other's company when we smelled them: four vampires. Headed our way. Quick as lightning Garrett had me in his arms and into the alleyway; he set me on my feet and took his place in front of me.

"_Stay behind me unless I tell you otherwise! If you disobey me you will be punished for putting yourself in danger after I gave orders. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes My Lord."_

A few minutes passed and then four vampires appeared in front of us; I stiffened, but did not move from my position. A growl rumbled in my chest, but Garrett stood tall and proud. Then he spoke, "Hello, my old friend how have you been?"

"Garrett nice to see you, it's been a while."

"Yes it has Peter. Charlotte, how are you?" Garrett asked looking towards Peter's mate, I assumed.

"I am well Garrett. Nice to see you again."

"Yes, likewise." He nodded his to the lady.

"Garrett Williams is that really you?"

"Ah, that it is Major Whitlock. Is this your lovely bride?" I continued to growl low in my chest a warring for no one to get to close. They continued their conversation and I heard Garrett ask about the major's wife.

"This must be your lovely bride."

"Yes, this is Alice."

Garrett inclined his head toward her in a greeting, but I have not seen any of their faces or vice versa; I stay where I was told holding desperately to the back of Garrett's coat never ceasing my growls.

I heard the one named Peter ask about me. "Who have you got hiding back there?"

"This is my mate. She just woke this evening and is a little skittish. Isabella?"

"Yes My Lord." I answered showing him the respect and obedience I have for him.

He reached his hand out to his side palm up for me to put my hand in his and I did. He pulled me to his side as he said, "Say hello to some old friends, my dear."

I heard gasps as I stepped into their line of sight and I say, "Hello." But I speak no more. I looked at my mate and speak in my mind, "_this is Jasper and Alice of the Cullen Clan?"_ He nodded his head 'yes'.

"Bella Swan is that you?" I heard Alice chime. I looked to Garrett to see if it is ok that I answer. He nodded his approval. My answer is simple. "Yes, that was my name once."

I saw her start to dart toward me and I am not sure if she meant to attack; I stepped back into Garrett's side and I growled slightly, but I see Jasper grab her arm. "Not yet Alice she thinks you mean to attack her." Her face drops into a pout. "I would never do that."

"She just woke up she doesn't know that."

"Bella why are you with this man and how are you still alive?"

I look to Garrett and asked "_I don't want to go through this with her. Please help me."_

He nodded his head and spoke for me, "Isabella is my mate. She belongs with me."

"Bella? What about Edward? He loves you." I growled at her, but she doesn't seem to back down, she just kept running her mouth.

"Bella, come with me and Jasper so we can take you home with us thefamily misses you." My growls get louder, my emotions go haywire. She is trying to take me away from my reason for living and I am not going down without a fight; I will not go back to them ever.

Garrett reached his arm across my body, his right hand on my right hip and thigh and pulled me behind him. "Isabella is not going anywhere with you not now not ever. She belongs to me." I knew my emotions are extreme; I can feel Jasper trying to send me calming vibes, but it only scared me more.

These calming vibes are not helping me, but making me worse anxious. Alice took a step forward, "She does not belong to you!"

Garrett felt my anxiety and his instincts told him what I needed. He began to purr as he stroked down my hip to my thigh because I am still being protected behind him.

I heard Alice start to speak again only to be silenced by both Peter and Jasper. "What!" She said exasperated. They tell her to be quite and watch; I hear what is being said, but no longer pay attention I feel myself begin to calm, my body relaxed and my growls quiet to soft purrs.

"Amazing." I heard one of the men say.

"I've heard of it, but never seen it happen." Charlotte chips in.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Alice shouts.

"Maybe it would be better if we could get Carlisle and come by for a visit?" Jasper asked.

"Perhaps a visit from Carlisle would be in order. I had come by to visit him when I crossed paths with Isabella. What do you think little one?"

"Of course My Lord." I answered and bow my head slightly. I saw him smile at me from the corner of my eye.

He pulled me flush against his chest and kissed my lips I felt the rumble in his chest as he smiled at me and I returned it. His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch. Garrett shifted his gaze back to our company.

"Give me your number Major and I'll give you a call in a week or so. I want to give Isabella time to adjust some before we have company. And she has other…um newborn urges I need to attend to first." Garrett answered with a smirk.

"We understand." Peter says as he pulled Charlotte to his side. Jasper nodded his head in understanding.

"We must take our leave now." Garrett took my hand and we started on our way. I glanced back at the people I once considered family; I gave a small smile and then we were gone.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD MY FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEN I AM FIGHTING A RELAPS WITH MY FIBROMYALIGA RIGHT NOW THE PAIN HAS NOT BEEN TO BAD BUT THE EXTREME FATIGUE IS TERRIBLE RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS **

**SO WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN WITH THE CULLENS ANY IDEAS ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO SHARE?**

**THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella & Garrett 7

I don't own the characters sm does.

Garrett pov

We finally reached the house and it we couldn't get there fast enough; I was ready to rip Bella clothes off in the forest, but I didn't want her first time to be like that.

We opened the door and I went into the living room I wanted to give her space if she needed it; I know for a fact she will come to me when she is ready.

I sat in a chair by the picture window when I heard her snarl and started to growl; I smirked. I knew what was going to happen next; she's been awake long enough for her other cravings to start to kick in.

Since she has already fed and I was thankful that I was actually able to take her out to eat. She had very good control when it came to bloodlust…so far, but sex is a totally different matter. I'm fighting my instincts to claim her now but I can tell I won't have to do it for much longer.

Suddenly she launched herself over the couch, crouched low growling at me, her eyes black with lust. Oh my, now for the mating ritual to begin! I'm hard already just watching her prepare to pounce.

"Garrett?" she whisper-growled at me; I grinned at her. "I don't know what is wrong with me but I can't stay away from you any longer." She sniffed the air and her growl gets louder as she smelled my arousal the same as I can hers.

I waited my muscles ready to spring at her because I know she is going to pounce on me now. It's time to show the little one who rules the roost, and it ain't the little hen. But it makes for some awesome sex even if I do have to fight to be on top first.

I launched out of my chair when I saw her jump at me and thus the dance begins. Bella snarled at me and stalked me like prey. Oh my, I don't think there is any more room in my pants if I get any harder my pants will burst.

She shoved me into the wall hard and started to kiss me, moaning as she does. Oh no…she don't! I'm the alpha in this pack. I reversed our position so she is against the wall. She was growling and purring at the same time. I ran my hands up her body as she does mine. I growled at her pushing her further into the wall as I slid one of my knees between her legs forcing them apart.

She reached forward grasped my shirt in both hands and ripped it clean off my body throwing the pieces behind me. That was so hot; I can't help but remove hers as well.

I started making our way to the bedroom as we kissed and touched removing clothes as we go.

When she is completely naked in front of me I take a step back to admire God's handy work. I've seen her naked before, but not like this. Not in all her overwhelming beauty; her chest is heaving with her heavy pants and pushing her plump breasts up, her eyes are smoldering and my dick twitches in reaction to her eye-fuck.

Now that I took her beautiful body in I touched her flesh without having to be concerned about all the black and blue marks and the pain touching one would cause her.

"Beautiful!" I whispered huskily to her.

I have to say that she has become bolder since her change. Reaching forward with her hands she looked into my eyes, her hands traveling slowly down my chest to the top of my trousers.

She cocks her head to the side. "Well, this just won't do, now will it?" Then she ripped the material from my body as if it completely offended her.

I smirked at her. "Are you in a hurry little one?" With a twinkle in her eye she seductively purred, "Only for you My Lord."

Ok enough pussy footin' around I want her; so I pounced.

******* Lemon scene by: sweetness4683**

My little one was eager and pounced at the same moment I did and collided mid-air, our bodies making thundering music that was pleasant to my ears. For a split second I felt like a newborn just like her. The sight of her body, the sounds coming from her precious lips was making me incoherent; the power she possesses without realizing was astounding.

We fell to the ground shaking the house like an earthquake rocked through the house. Our legs were tangled and Bella's hands were making her way over my body into my hair. The newborn instincts were taking over and telling her to claim her mate, but the instincts can't take into account my status as the Alpha.

Pinning her hands above her head she started growling at her restricted position. Leaning into her neck I started running my nose along her neck making a continuous circle and purr only the way her mate can. She instantly calms down and I see some reason return to her eyes.

"Please stop teasing me My Lord?" She questioned in desperation for my touch, my body.

"Good things come to those that wait, little one." I responded while moving my hand up to her neck and tilted her head to have better access to her neck. Placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw line, the floor catches my eye and I realized we were on the floor. How my vampiric memory forgot that this is her first time, I don't know.

Releasing her hands, I stand quickly and she groans in protest at the loss; I offered my hand to her like a gentleman would and I nodded over towards the bed. She catches on quickly and accepted my hand. I pulled her body flush to mine and closed my eyes at the sensation of skin to skin contact.

Bella wound her arms around my neck and pushed her chest tighter against mine. Laying my hands on her lower back I guided her towards the bed with her back facing the bed. The trusts she showed at the moment turned me on more. She never once turned around to see where she was going; honestly, her body or facial features showed nothing of concern. Lust, desire and love shown through her eyes straight into my tainted soul.

When her calves hit the bed excitement shot out of her eyes, the anticipation of what's to come was exciting both of us. I've been with many women before, but I've never been with my mate and I knew this was something to cherish.

"Lay down Isabella." I said seductively, yet firmly. She sat down and scooted to the middle and laid spread eagle waiting for me. "You are absolutely exquisite!" I exclaimed. Her body was breathtaking and her chocolate locks spread around her head was enticing. Her arousal soaked her lower lips and I couldn't wait until I took my rightful place between her legs.

Crawling between her legs I made sure to let my erection grazed her thighs and her sex. Receiving the reaction I was looking for boosted my ego that I could get such a reaction. Every time I grazed her she whimpered with her need and closed her eyes reveling in the sensation.

I covered my body over hers and rested my body weight on her earning yet another lustful moan. "Open your eyes Isabella." She locked her sight on me. "Never close them; I want you to see everything I do to your body." She bit her lower lip and then answered.

"Yes, My Lord."

Finally, I tasted her lips. Our kiss was soft and gentle and the mating ritual started to kick in again while I lost myself in her kiss. She flipped us over never breaking our kiss, our tongues fought for dominance. She straddled me with her body, then laid her body out on mine and grinded her sex into my erection desperately searching for the friction her body desires.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered while running my fingertips over her back causing an enticing purr from her throat.

"God, I want you!" She mumbled into my neck placing open mouthed kisses every where she could reach. Lowering one hand further down I grabbed a fistful of her ass and was rewarded with encouraging moans. Going lower I reached around to touch her sex that was still dripping with need and ran one finger over her opening. "God, yes!" She grunted then bit my earlobe eliciting a primal growl from deep inside my body. I slipped one finger in and it was so tight that I almost came on the spot. My head was having a hard time comprehending how tight she was; if she was tight to my finger imagine what she will feel like wrapped around my dick.

Deciding I needed to have control over the situation I flipped us over so I was hovering over her and quickly cupped her sex; her eyes were locked on some part of my body the entire time trying to obey my earlier demand.

With the slightest pressure I started rubbing the heel of my hand right over her clit and was rewarding with more moans and tiny movements of her hips keeping in line with my rubbing. Resting on my elbow I captured her lips and made love to them while continuing to rub her sex.

Tearing our lips apart she groaned whether from my rubbing or the loss of my lips I'm not sure. I trailed light butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck, down her throat and finally when I reached the top of her breast I tasted her skin causing my own moan. "Garrett," she pleaded.

The tiny movement of her hips were changing and becoming more frantic and stopped my own movements. For her first time I wanted her to cum while I was inside her. "What do you want, Isabella?"

For the first time I noticed how heavy her panting was; if she were human she'd probably be hyper-ventilating. "You…always." I smiled at her incoherent response and licked above her breast again. "Please."

"What do you want Isabella?" She bit her lip this time and I could tell she was embarrassed to say it out loud, but I could wait. "Tell me."

"I…I want your mouth on me, everywhere." She rushed out pulling her lip back into her mouth. Smiling at my innocent mate, I obliged. The nipple was erect and waiting for my touch, she arched her back slightly bringing the nipple closer to my mouth. Her nipple was so close that I flicked my tongue out and ran it across once.

This motion caused a fresh wave of her arousal to permeate the air. "Yes." I tongued her nipple for a couple seconds than pulled the nipple into my mouth and bit down. She gasped and grabbed the back of my head as if she was holding on; her hips bucked up and lightly graze my erection.

Being a titty man I made sure to show the same amount of attention to the other breast before moving on. With this breast I added my hand back on her sex and started rubbing my palm in the same motion. Her breath was coming in quicker as she climbed slower to her peak. "Garrett…I…yes!"

"Are you ready little one?" I said after popping her nipple out of my mouth and enjoying the visual of her breast giggling with the motion.

"God…yes! I want you inside me! I want to feel you!" Those words were music to my ears. I was surprised; it didn't take much to knock down her walls about talking during sex. Usually virgins were a little more uptight than that.

I was as hard as can be; hard and yearning for a release, but I couldn't stop myself from teasing her before filling her. Bringing my erection to her sex I teased her opening, sliding my head back and forth smearing her juices everywhere. Slowly, I started rubbing her clit with the head and her moans let me know she was enjoying this as much as I was.

Looking at her I saw that she was watching what I was doing. She caught me looking at her and smiled a shy smile before saying, "I love you, Garrett." At that exact moment I slid into her causing her to gasp. I caught her gasp in my mouth and kissing her with all the passion that has been building since I met her. God, she was so tight it was almost painful, so tight that I almost came right there.

My pace was slower than I normally would try and our kissing was like icing on the cake. "Faster, My Lord." She demanded between kisses. How could I deny her?

"Fuck!" Such a colorful girl, I smiled into her mouth at my thought. It was such a turn on that I could elicit such a response from a quiet girl.

"Garrett…I…please…don't…" The incoherent thoughts came out in bursts and I knew she was close. My own orgasm was fast approaching and I had to ensure that my beloved came first. Reaching down I slowly flicked her clit back and forth, her body started shaking and her nails pierced my skin as she came. As her nails pierce my skin I came the hardest I ever have and didn't stop. It was like a waterfall; never ending.

Even though she could take the weight I made sure not to rest all my weight on her body. Her eyes were closed and I smiled again loving her reactions to me. "Garrett, that was amazing!"

"I'm glad you approve little one."

Still sheathed inside her I pull her closer to me while I wait for our breathing to return to normal. I run my hand up and down her side as she rests her head on my chest.

I fell content and at peace with my love in my arms. I feel her strong emotions through our bond. I can only feel the strong ones but they are welcoming to me she feels the same as I love, content, happiness, whole and … Horney! Again this girl is amazing.

"Garrett, I love you more than anything in my whole life. I'm so glad you found and brought me home. I feel like I can't live without you." she proclaimed gently kissing my chest.

"You are my everything little one, I love you." I say as she trails her tongue around my nipple and gives a little nip at it and my eyes roll back in my head.

I lay still my dick twitching inside her with anticipation of what's to come next I moan at the sensation of her warm mouth on my skin and give her free rein to explore my body as she sees fit.

Bella trails kisses from one side of my chest to the other when she gets to the my left nipple she nips it gently then places a kiss above just above and then sinks her teeth into my skin and begins to drink from.

"Oh great god almighty, woman." I moan as I rock my hips into her.

She meets me thrust for thrust as we slowly rock into each other while she drinks slowly from me. Oh the pleasure from a single bite you would not believe.

With one arm I pull her body closer to me while I twine the fingers of the other hand into her hair to hold her head to my chest. "Oh baby that feels so good!" I whisper into her hair as I thrust a little harder into her. She raises her head releasing me and seals the wound with her tongue.

Shyly she pushes me onto my back never losing our connection and straddles my hips.

"Teach me?" she asks in a whisper. I grin and nod my approval of her eagerness to please me.

Running my hands up her thighs to her hips I grasp her firmly in my hands and rock her hips back and forth grinding into me. "Mmhh so good." she coos to me.

I lift her by her hips and gently slam her back down on my rock hard erection. I combine the two motions and before long she is panting just like I am.

At my natural speed I flip us over so I am on top again. I pull out of her all the way to the tip then slam into her again lavishing her tits with attention "baby … So… close."

I feel my own orgasm approaching and just as she did me I sink my teeth into the flesh of her left breast above her heart and drink from her.

As my teeth puncher her skin she arches her chest closer to me in a gasp and I feel the muscles of her hot tight sex constrict around me with the power of her orgasm.

I pump into her a few more times and my own follows and I release her sealing the wound as I ride us through our orgasm.

Slumping against her this time I do rest my weight on her resting my head on her shoulder. To my astonishment we both start purring at the same time.

Rolling to our sides I slid out of her and she whimpers at the loss of our connection. Kissing her lips I pull her closer to me once again and we rest through the night in each others arms occasionally kissing, touching, loving each other not needing to say anything.

Making love to one another several times though the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters.

Thanks to all my fan for the support and to my beta sweetness4683. you guys rock!

* * *

Alice POV

"Jasper would you mind telling me what is going on?" I shrieked uncontrollably.

"Alice honey, you may be short and a seer, but your acting like you have no common sense!" Peter snapped at me.

"Bella and Garrett are mated Alice. Not like we are they share a bond that allows them to be so much closer than any of us could ever comprehend." Jasper explained. "I couldn't calm her down with my gift but his instincts could. You know the purring thing is very intimate, my dear and very comforting especially for a newborn that was sired by her soul mate." Jasper continued to explain to Alice.

"Alice they have shared blood not just meals but from each other and when that happened she saw every memory he has and he has seen hers too. Therefore, no one needs to tell him what happened with our family; he already knows."

"I bet Garrett lights Edward's ass on fire!" Peter bellowed.

Jasper snickered, "Yeah, I don't doubt it a bit."

"Jasper, what are we going to do about Bella?" I was nearly sobbing now.

"Sweetheart we are gonna be friends with Garrett and Bella. And if you want to be her friend again things are gonna have to change. You have to accept them the way they are." Jasper said while rubbing small circles on her neck. "Can you do that baby?"

"This is just going to take some time to get used to, but yeah; I want my sister back." I said with renewed confidence.

About that time Peter chimed in again. "Oh you have about a week before they will even come out of the house again. Garrett did say that he had to take her home to tend to her other newborn needs." Peter smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

We all laughed at Peters comment. "Jas? Can I call Carlisle and Esme? You know tell them that their daughter is alright?"

"How about you call them and ask them to come join us in Montana, that we ran into Garrett and he would like to see him again. Let's save Bella as a surprise." Jasper said with a twinkle in his eye.

I grinned at my husband and gave him a peck on the cheek, "brilliant I'll call them now!"

We all started to head back to Peter and Charlotte's house. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed Carlisle's number. "Hello Alice, how are you?"

"Just fine Carlisle. Jasper and I want the family to come down and join us in Montana at Peter's place. We ran into a friend of yours who wants to see you again."

"Oh course daughter we can be there by the end of the week. Whom may I ask is the friend you speak of?" Carlisle questioned with curiosity.

"Oh you remember that vision I had of the visitor that came to Forks after we left?" Helping Carlisle remember was unnecessary, but felt appropriate.

"Yes, Garrett Williams wasn't it?"

"Yes that's right; he has settled down and has residence nearby. Said he would love to have a visit from you."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll make arrangements at work for a vacation and we will see you this weekend."

"Wonderful Carlisle we'll see you then and make the others come too. Bye."

"Ha-ha of course Alice goodbye." While pressing the off button on the cell phone I turned towards the rest of the family and informed that what needed to be done. "Well Carlisle and the family will be here by the weekend since this is Tuesday we only have a few days to get their rooms ready."

"Come on Charlotte lets go shopping before we go home!" Charlotte just shook her head giggled a little we kissed our men and headed to the shops.

I can't wait to make amends with my sister; there is so much to do. Oh! I just have to get Bella some special occasion dresses to go with her new body. She is to die for. With a little help from me every head will turn her way when she passes by.

Bella POV

I lay naked in my mate's arms as he purred and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I giggled a little at the sensation and earned a playful growl from him.

I put one arm around his neck and the other around his back and pulled him closer to me. I kissed down his jaw and neck nibbling and kissing as I went.

Garrett growled and thrust his hips into me causing me to purr and moan at the same time. "Garrett?"

"Yeah baby."

"I love you." I said sincerely.

Garrett looked into my eyes with a smile on his face and started kissing me in a way that should be illegal while he slipped one hand in between us rubbing my clit before he pushed his huge dick into me again.

We have been in this room for two days ravaging each other and I still can't get enough of him.

Throwing a leg over his hip as I worked to meet him thrust for thrust I managed to speak. "Garrett….uhhh…how are we….mmmm….. Ever suppose to get…….uhhh…out of this room ….ummmm…when I can't get enough of you. "

Panting slightly he answered me, "It'll get easier to manage ….mmm…the need to mate… uuug with time….huu…but it never goes …away completely." Soon we reached our climax together.

As our breathing returns to normal Garrett traces the dark circles under my eyes. My eye color was fading to a dull red.

"Come on little one we need to shower so I can get you fed. "

I growled at him a little which only caused him to smirk at me. So I decided to whine a little.

I grabbed his hand as he started to get off the bed, "baby please I need you!"

He smirked again. "Bella come on I don't want you to be in pain you're too young to go without feeding for very long."

I crawled over to him on my hands and knees seductively swaying my body as I went, when I reached him I started to purr. I watched his eyes darken considerably. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Please baby I need you. I have to have you Garrett. Please?"

I thought for sure I had won this round as I ran my hands up his muscular body until I was on my knees in front of him my arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. Pulled my arms from his neck and before I realized what had happened he swooped me up slung me over his shoulder and headed into the bathroom.

"Hey!" I giggled. "I thought I had you convinced that I needed you."

He laughed a little at me. "And I told you it's time to feed. You wouldn't come willingly so you're gonna come caveman style over my shoulder ass in the air. Now shut it woman its bath time." He said as he smacked my ass and set me on the floor of the bathroom all the while smiling at me.

Reaching into the shower he adjusted the water and then stepped back motioning for me to go in first. Grinning I skipped over and into the shower with Garrett close behind me.

Tenderly he washed my hair as I purred my appreciation as his nails scrapped across my scalp. Slowly as I could I washed his body careful not to hurt him in any way he stood still and accepted my love by letting me care for him the same way he was me.

"Bella you know that we have company coming in a few days." I stiffened a little which did not go unnoticed by Garrett.

"Yes the Cullen's are coming right?" He nodded his head as we dried our bodies.

"I don't expect you to accept them into your life again and mark my word baby I will set them straight when they get here, but I do expect you to behave." He admonished.

We got dressed as he explained how he expected me to act when they got here. "I understand." I felt a wave of sadness and despair over come me as memories of my being abandon by my once vampire family and then my best friend and then the attempted rape all came crashing down bringing me to my knees sobbing.

With our connection Garrett felt my emotions and had me in his arms in an instant.

"Shh baby. I know how you feel and I will make sure that they know the pain they caused and Edward will not come near you or I will set his ass on fire in the literal sense."

"As for Mike Newton; well very soon we will make a trip to Forks so that I can make sure he is personally taken care of."

"Garrett could I call my Sammy and Emily? I miss them. They were the only ones who cared for me." I asked hopefully.

"Of course little one I will allow you to call your shape shifter and his wife. Let them know your ok, but don't tell them where we live now. "

"Thank you!" Garrett pulled out his phone and blocked the number so I could call Sam.

The phone rang a few times and a gruff voice answered on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Hello brother it's been awhile."

"Bella?" He whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, Sammy it's me."

"Oh baby! Are you all right? Did that bloodsucker hurt you? Are you safe?" He started firing off questions to fast for me to answer any of them.

I smiled to myself and looked up at Garrett to see his eyebrows scrunched up but a small smile on his face as we listened to Sam ramble out questions as fast as he could.

"Calm down brother." I said chuckling. "I'm more than fine and Garrett has taken excellent care of me." I smiled up at my mate and he came to sit with me between his legs and wrapped me in his arms.

"So how is everyone?" I had to know how my family was.

"Good we're good Baby sister."

"Will I ever see you again Bella?" Sam asked hopefully with a new sadness in his voice.

"I don't know Sammy I'm not allowed on La Push land any more. I sure don't want to cause any trouble."

"He turned you! That filthy blood sucker turned my baby sister into a monster?" He yelled into the phone and I flinched from the hatred in his voice.

"Yeah well I can be a monster if I have to be, but we're pretty civil here." I said coolly as if he hadn't just snapped at me. My mate started purring as he rubbed soothing circles on my thigh and abdomen to keep me calm.

"Tell your shape shifter that you and I have some business to attend to in Forks very soon." Garrett whispered by my ear.

I didn't need to repeat what Garrett had said Sam's sensitive ears had already picked up the statement. "Oh what kind of business is that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Hold on a sec. Ok." I said and handed the phone to Garrett so he could talk to Sam himself.

" Hello young shifter there's a young man in town that has a date with destiny and I'm afraid that I happen to be that destiny." Garrett's voice was smooth as silk and just as deadly as the meanest rattle snake.

"Would that person happen to be Newton?" Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Why yes it does and he and I are gonna have us a nice old sit down in the woods so I can teach him some manners. Well not that he will get to use them after the lesson is over but the boy still needs to be schooled." Anger was rising in his voice.

"I want a phone call when you all come this way and keep Bella out of the towns because they had her funeral. Everyone thinks she is dead. Keep her in the woods. I will meet Bella in the woods, but she can't come into La Push Community. Deal?" Sam demanded.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Sam was making plans to let us come there and _"deal"_ with Mike Newton without a fuss what so ever. Oh yeah My Sammy's pissed! At Newton; not that I blame him he did make a mess out of me.

Garrett looked at me as I just sat there listening to their conversation he winked at me and then answered Sam. "It's a deal my friend."

"Hey Blo…I mean uh…Garrett thanks for taking care of my girl she deserves a happy life. You will be good to her right?"

"I care for her with my life, my friend. She is my imprint she comes first in my life in every way."

I gazed at Garrett with adoration he really is my world. He pulled my face to the side so he could kiss me and then handed me the phone back.

"Sammy I can't believe you're gonna allow us to come to Forks without cutting a fit and trying to burn us."

"You may be a blood sucker and might stink now, but you are my sister and you will always be. And this Mike is gonna get what's coming for him and this is one time I am gonna turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to the situation. I love sis see you soon."

"I love you to Bubby. Sammy how is Charlie."

"He's coping Bella doing fine. After the funeral he started to get close to Sue ClearWater so their doing just fine now. But he will always miss his baby girl."

"Thanks for taking care of things when I … disappeared. I love you." With that we hung up the phone and I handed the phone to Garrett.

Sam POV

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face on that hasn't been there in a long time. I walked into the kitchen where Emily was cooking and took her into my arms.

"Who was on the phone Sam?" I grinned even bigger.

"Oh it was just my sister." That silly grin was still plastered on my face.

Emily gasped and spun around in my arms. "You mean it was …" She trailed off and I nodded my head yes.

"She is a vampire now, but she wanted to call and check on us. She misses us and her mate said that they will be coming to town soon to take care of unfinished business."

"Oh baby will I get to see her?" I frowned.

"No sweetheart, but maybe we can take some pictures of her for you. They are supposed to call before they come into town and they have to travel by the forest so no one sees them." I explained.

"I'm just so glad that she is ok and being cared for."

"Me to baby, me too."

Bella POV

"Well that went rather well didn't it?" Garrett just smiled and nodded his head. We dressed in our leather pants, button down tops and boots. Well, I tried to dress in them and ripped it by accident. I just stood there holding the material in my hands looking at it like an idiot. Garrett broke in on my mental anguish by laughing at me.

He brought me another pair over and held them out for me to step into. I did and he pulled them up and fastened them in the front. Still grinning, the cocky bastard he held out my shirt for me to slip on then buttons it at vampire speed then tucks it into my pants.

Garrett slapped my ass and held out my coat for me to put on; then, rushes me out the door to find our dinner.

Two men and a woman later and she was very tasty too, we headed home. As usual I followed behind Garrett in his footsteps. But I'm feeling kind of froggy and decided that I would test out my climbing abilities. I took to the trees and ran a head of Garrett a little ways swinging from the trees like a monkey.

Then I dropped down and landed on Garrett's back knocking him to the ground laughing the whole time. He flipped me over and we wrestled around on the forest floor for a while. Laughing and giggling throwing leaves and sticks at each other until Garrett's phone rings.

He looks at the caller id and flipped open the phone. "Hello major."

"We'll be over tomorrow if that is alright. Carlisle just got in today and is very excited to see you again." Jasper informed me.

"Yeah that will be alright."

"Good tell me the address." Garrett rattled off the address for our home and then they said their goodbyes.

"Come on baby lets go home and make sure we don't have clothes shredded all over the house." He said with a smirk.

Taking my hand in his we ran home to get everything ready for our company to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Garrett Bella

Bella pov

I fixed the fireplace cushions, fluffed them up, and picked up shredded clothes from the living room. While Garrett swept the floors; I opened the curtains to the picture window in the sitting room to find to my amazement that it had started to snow huge fluffy snow flakes.

Leaning against the window frame watching it snow felt peaceful to me. Therefore, I was surprised when Garrett slipped his arms around me and laid his head against mine.

"Your first snow Bella. What do you think since you have new eyes to look at it with?" Garrett asked softly in my ear.

"It's absolutely breathtaking Garrett. I really like it here too; will we be able to stay for very long."

"Yes, our place is remote enough that as long as we don't spend a lot of time in town we can stay here for many years without problems. If you like that is."

I leaned back into his chest letting him hold me, but my nerves were starting to get to me.

"I'm worried about the visit I … I don't want Edward in our home, I don't want him anywhere near me. They will expect me to welcome them back with open arms." Turning my face into his chest, he pulled me closer to him. I inhaled his wonderful sent of home. That is what my Garrett was to me, home. Somewhere I fit in; where I belong.

He stroked my hair in a comforting way. "You must face your demon little one, but this time you don't have to do it alone. I'm very protective of you, my dear. You need to know this; I will not let any men near you, so don't be surprised when I have to tell the men in this coven that they are not welcome to touch my mate in any way."

"Possessive bastard, aint ya!" I grinned at him.

"You're about to find out baby!"

"Oh My Lord, I love this side of you. That you would let everyone know I belong to you and you alone." I said seductively.

Garrett growled playfully at me. I giggled at him wrapping my arms tighter around his body, and I sighed.

"I like belonging to you Garrett, although I must admit your possessive nature is a big turn on, it makes me feel very loved and wanted. No one has ever made me feel this much love in my whole life, not even my own mother."

Garrett leaned down pulled my face to his, and kissed me softly. "I love you, and I will always take care of you, my mate." He held me in his arms as we watched the first snow of the year fall outside our cabin in the woods.

We decided to make a fire in the fireplace, and settled down around it to read.

Garrett found his book, settled into the cushions while I hunted for my own. I finally found something that I thought might be interesting, and headed toward the fireplace as well.

Sitting down next to my mate, I decided to make myself comfortable; he sat with one knee bent, and the other stretched out. I laid my head on his thigh lying on my back, both knees bent, and feet on the floor.

We stayed in this position throughout the night he stroked my hair, and purred to keep me calm. As much as I wanted my mate we could not travel down this particular road. His purring was heightening other sensations throughout my body. We were expecting company soon, and if he didn't stop now he would have to peel me off of him, because we or well I wouldn't be able to stop any time soon.

We watched as dawn approached, the sky was gloomy and gray, and the snow pelted down hard. It was amazing to watch.

"Do I have enough time to go out, and play in the snow before company gets here?" I asked Garrett, giving him puppy dog eyes. His own eyes softened.

"You can go play in the snow but don't go too far, and I'll call to you when company come.," just as he said the words his cell phone beeped; A text message from Jasper.

"_Carlisle just arrived, be there by 3pm. JW"_

"Well, Bella it's one now so be careful, stay safe, and come home soon," he kissed me, and I sprinted up stairs to change my clothes. I grabbed some tight fitting jeans, gray snug fitting tank top, and a long sleeved shirt.

I got the tank top on with no problem, but the jeans; I just do not know what is wrong with me; I rip them down the middle almost every time.

Rrrrrippp! There went my clothes "Grrrr!" I growled. "Garrett! I can't get these damn things on," I looked up to see him standing in the doorway arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

I grabbed another pair out of the drawer, and handed them to him. He chuckled again, and helped me put them on. If I don't figure out how to control my strength soon I'm gonna have to buy more pants.

"Thanks, I can't seem to get right when it comes to the pants." I explained in a defeated tone.

"I enjoy taking care of you my dear, and you'll get the hang of it soon." My Garrett promised.

"You and I both know that you just enjoy watching me struggle like a toddler," we both laughed, he kissed me, and I ran out the door barefoot.

Garrett pov

Ah, it is time for my company to arrive, and I plan to sometime during this visit let them know exactly what my little one has been through because of them. I also have a feeling that even though Edward acted the way he did when he left Bella that he also doesn't want anyone else to have her either.

He didn't care if she died as long as no one else had her. Well, if he starts I will set his ass on fire.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in," I called from the living room.

In came Jasper and Peter first, along with Alice and Charlotte. Then came Carlisle and Esme, Followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Carlisle, old friend how are you? Mrs. Esme," I nodded in her direction.

"Good Garrett we are all good. You have a nice place here. I did not think you were the type to ever settle down in one place; Why the change?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah old friend, I have a mate now. She should be here soon she went out to play in the snow." I grinned at Peter and Jasper. They didn't tell him who I was mated to. This will be good.

Carlisle looked at me a little funny. "It's her first snow since she has been changed." I clarified for him. Understanding lit his face.

"Feel free to look around, if you wish." I told the Cullen clan.

While they did this, I took the time to call Bella home through our link. She wasted no time following my orders to come home.

I could feel that she was almost to the cabin when all the Cullen's filed back into the living room, and took a seat.

"When will we get to meet your lovely mate?" Esme asked.

I smiled at her, "right about …now." I stated as Bella did a flip down out of a tree, and landed on the porch with a light thud. Then I heard her footsteps as she came to the sliding door to come into the house.

"Where is your Edward, Carlisle?" I asked as if bored when I knew he would cause trouble when he did get here.

"He was running a little late, he will be here shortly," good I thought I cannot wait to give him a good piece of my mind in the literal sense.

I heard the door close, and Bella started to get closer to me. I reached out my hand to her, and she placed her hand in mine.

"Did you have fun, little one?" I asked out loud only for the others benefit while I kissed the back of her hand.

Then I got an image from her of her wrestling a panther.

"Well, that explains why you're now wearing rags." I voiced out loud when she hit me with another image of a 200 pound wolf, and its pack; and one of the wolves charging at her, The two of them rolling around in the dirt.

"A wolf pack too." I stated incredulously.

She grinned at me. "He got feisty with me, so I tackled him," she stated, and shrugged her shoulders.

Carlisle cleared his throat to regain our attention. Bella looked up, and met his eyes. She turned back to me. _"May I speak to him?"_ She asked through the bond. I merely nodded my answer to her.

"Carlisle, it's been a long time," I have to hand it to her; she was able to keep her cool for the time being.

While Carlisle tried to find his voice, I tugged Bella into my lap wrapping my arms around her protectively, and stared at him.

"Isabella Swan? Is that you?" I motioned for her to answer him with my hand.

"That was my name once," she answered the same way she did when she met Jasper and Alice.

Standing up with us both, I set her on her feet. "Let's get you changed my dear," I started to pull her towards our room. When Carlisle stood, and reached for her hand. I was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

I growled lowly at him, he looked from me to my mate then back to me again. Jasper was the one to speak up.

"Carlisle, Garrett was raised in the wars with me and Peter. Any man who gets too close to his mate is a threat so take a step away," he did as Jasper said.

"We'll be back in about five minutes. Please make yourselves at home," I stated.

"I could help her," Esme piped in.

"Thank you Esme, but I'll take care of her," I answered, and then pulled Bella up to our room. While I helped Bella change out of the remains of her clothes and into clean jeans and tank, I heard the doorbell ring again.

"Could someone answer that?" I said, although I knew who it was.

Picking up the hair brush off the sink in the bathroom, I began to comb out the twigs and leaves from her hair.

Listening to what they were saying to the newest guest. "Edward, you better sit down, and keep your cool. You're about to get the shock of your life," Emmett said to him.

"Come little one." I tugged her hand, although reluctant she did follow. I knew Edward would not notice her at first until we sat down together.

I rounded the corner with my mate in tow, I could feel felt her tremble slightly with fear of what she was to face. I had to restrain myself from growling at the man, or well boy that caused my mate so much pain.

Sitting in my chair, I pulled Bella into my lap she buried her head into my chest, and whimpered pitifully. With a soft purr, I stroked her hair in hopes of bringing her comfort.

"Ah Edward still no mate I see," he smiled a little.

"No, but I see you have settled down. She seems quit shy though," I noticed Carlisle twitch slightly in his seat. "She does seem quit becoming, a little thin maybe. Beautiful; well what I can see of her anyway. I have yet to see her face," he finished, and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands together as if he might be trying to pray.

I grinned very smugly at him. "Asshole!" I thought. He cocked his head to the side, and looked at me; I knew he was reading my mind.

So, I gave him something to look at. I ran through the story in my mind of how I found Bella jumping off the cliffs. How she had been beaten, and nearly raped. Then I took him back to the memories I got from her as a result of our bloodletting.

When he left her in the forest. How much weight she had lost, the thought that she could not survive any more. Being friends with Jacob, then him imprinting and turning her away. How she became close to Sam and Emily. How he walked in, and seen her naked body covered in bruises, and then Finally bringing her home.

Taking care of her, kissing her, holding her; Our bloodletting. My changing her, and all the events up until this every second; I watched as Jasper, and Peter grinned from ear to ear knowing good, and well I was giving him something to think about.

I smirked still purring to my mate as I petted her hair to keep her calm because. Hell was fixing to break loose in my living room in about 3...2...1.

Edwards head snapped up to look at me. With grief filled eyes. Then he looked to my mate. I lifted her chin and whispered in her mind._ "Show him who you are baby. He won't hurt you anymore." _She looked into my eyes, and I nodded. Slowly she turned her head to look at him.

He inhaled sharply "Bella?" She hissed at him. I growled at her reminding her to mind he manners.

She quickly bowed her. "Forgive me my lord?" She whispered, I smiled kindly at her, pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her lips softly and she melted into me. Guiding her head to rest on my chest, so she could feel the vibrations of my purr.

Hearing Edward growl made my day. "Now son remember you left her, it's not any of your business now," Carlisle admonished. "They're bond mates Edward you can't do anything to change this."

Edward huffed. "I know I left her Carlisle, but I didn't want anyone else to take her either." Esme gasped at her son's admission.

A growl rumbled in my chest. Edward sprung to his feet; Jasper leapt up in front of Edward with his hand on his chest.

"Now Edward you don't know who your messing with, and Bella is Garrett's bonded soul mate! She no longer belongs to you, and you can no longer control her." Jasper tried to reason with him.

Edward snarled at Jasper when Peter stepped up to his side putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper nodded, and stepped over to me. We smirked at each other this is not something new to us we have fought side by side I knew I could trust only two people in this room with my mate and only when I have to fight. For this reason only, I will allow them to help me protect my mate.

As snarls ripped through Edward's throat, I spoke to my little one through our minds. She didn't need to be afraid when I left her with two other men to watch over her.

"_My little one Peter and Jasper are going to watch over you while I teach our little eager Edward that he does not have any control over what belongs to me. Do not be afraid they will stand very close to you to keep you safe." _She looked into my eyes; I smiled at her as I stood with her in my arms. with Jasper and Peter standing close to me.

We headed outside, and everyone else followed. I could hear the arrogant ass growling at me the whole time. I set my mate on her feet, took her face in my hands, and kissed her lips gently. Then I turned to face a snarling Edward.

"She will never love you like she loved me I was her everything. I will not allow you to have her you bastard." He crouched down low to the ground and growled as his venom dripped from his mouth into the snow.

As soon as I stepped away from Bella, Jasper and Peter rushed to her one in front and one behind her so close that she became a Whitlock sandwich.If it had been anyone else, I would have set them on fire. But these men, I have learned that they have my back as well I as I have theirs.

"Ah so you think you have some sort of claim on my mate? Tut, tut my friend. Show me what you got because you aint gonna touch her without loosing a limb little boy." Edward growled fiercely in response.

I resumed my fighting position and began to shake holding in my power I didn't want to fry his ass just yet. That would take all of the fun out of this. But it will be a cold day in hell when this young punk takes my Bella from me.

Running through my memories of me taking care of Bella, Edward and I started to circle each other. He dashed forward trying to attack me, and I dodged him, giving him a kick to the back and sending him flying into a tree. The tree broke in half from the force of his body weight, and he corrected himself before rushing me again.

I know he can read my mind so I use that to my advantage. When he thinks I am going to do one thing and prepares for it I attack differently and get him. When I see he is getting extremely aggravated at me I can't help myself from laughing in his face.

I consider pushing matters further and just to piss him off, I showed him how turned on she was when I tasted her blood then how good she felt the night I changed her as she straddled my lap with her warm center pressing into my hard and very manly erection. He snarled at me.

"You are a pig! You are to never touch her again." Edward growled out to me. I couldn't help laughing at him even harder, Jasper and Peter thought it was funny too, I could hear them chuckling at him from behind me.

Then I saw Edward give a slight nod, I think was meant to be unnoticed. I spoke to my little one through our link. "_Little one, take hold of one of Jasper's and Peter's hands, and tell them to hold still as long as they hold your hand the fire won't hurt them." _

"_Yes, my lord." _I saw from our link as she took one of each of their hands in hers, and whispered trust me to them. They took the hand that wasn't holding Bella's, and each one put their free hand on her hips staying close. They knew something was up.

As I dodged another one of Edwards's attacks, I noticed Carlisle inching closer to my mate. Jasper and Peter started to growl. I hope I don't have to teach my old friend the same lesson as his son for getting to close to my mate, I already warned him once.

I used my power, and lit a ring of blue fire around my mate and her protectors. I could hear Emmett, "what the hell is going on?" While the others murmured surprised gasps, and backed up further away from the fight.

Since Edward was momentarily distracted, I rushed him, twirled him around back toward me, and pin him to a tree. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder injecting my venom into his body; He withered in pain while in my hold.

I pulled away from his shoulder only to brace my knee into his back, and ripped both of his arms off like tearing the wings from a butterfly. He screamed in pain, and I hear Carlisle trying to get to his injured son. Only I'm not done with him yet. Before he can get close to us, I encircle Carlisle in a ring of blue flames too.

"Now you listen you little bastard. If you so much as look at my mate the wrong way next time I will light your sorry ass on fire instead of this. Remember you got off easy this time. Where I come from you don't fuck with someone else's mate that way. They are completely off limits unless given permission to even shake hands. And you my boy, will do good to remember that next time your close to any one's mate again." with that I turned him loose.

Knowing that my eyes were black as coal and scary as hell as I stalked toward Carlisle. I walked through the flame without as much as a singed hair. He knows he can't get away from me.

He raised his hands in surrender, eyes cast down in submission. Yeah I'm gonna teach him a lesson too.

"Old friend did I not tell you to stay away from my mate? Yet I saw you trying to sneak toward her thinking I couldn't do anything about it."

"Forgive me Garrett I meant no harm, only to ensure her safety."

"You see those men over there, they are the only ones I trust to be close to her, and they make sure no one will come near her until I say so. You wasted your time, and now you have to learn your lesson just like your son did. Like father like son, I suppose. The next child you sire make sure they know the rules of messing with someone else's mate. I'm sure you won't forget."

With that, I let my flames disappear and tackled him to the ground sinking my teeth into his shoulder growling furiously too, pumping my venom into him.

Letting him go I rushed over to my mate, and her protectors. The flames disappear, and she is in my arms. Purring softly to her stroking, her hair softly calming her frayed nerves. My comrades in arms clap me on the back.

"How the hell did she protect us from those flames?" Peter piped in.

"My venom runs through her veins. Instead of the fire, everyone else gets with the transformation her was the opposite; Cold icy even. The cold protects me from the flames as it does her as well."

Emmett rushed over to me. "You war dudes are totally awesome." Emmett said grinning at me. Then he looks at me seriously and said, "Can I hold my little sister for a minute?"

I looked down at my sweet baby, and only one word comes through our link as she looks into my eyes pleading to me. "_Please?" _

Smiling at Emmett I step away from her and nodded my approval to him. Wasting no time, he scooped her into his arms murmuring apologies, and love you into her hair as they cling to one another.

Looking at Peter and Jasper I said, "Well at least I don't have to bite him for no manners." Everyone busted up laughing at that comment, except the individuals I did bite.

Jasper inclines his head toward Bella, "May I?"

Smiling at him I nodded my head, and he rushed Emmett taking Bella from him. Emmett tries to complain that he wasn't done yet, but decided to shut up when Jasper growled at him.

I hear Bella laugh at the two as Jasper pulls her into his arms spinning her around. "Oh sweet Bella I've missed you so." Jasper cooed in her ear. She leaned back to look into his eyes and smiled at him she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widen, feeling the brotherly love pouring off of her; that I could feel though our bond. I smiled as I watched as Jasper closed his eyes laying his head on top of hers taking comfort in the love she had to offer her protector and brother. Yes I have some good friends. Walking up to them, I take her back, and Jasper smiled his thanks to me.

"You're all welcome to stay a few days if you wish." then I looked around.

"Jasper, Peter and their mates may stay in my wing of the house. The rest may choose between the rooms in the other wing of the cabin." With that said, I swooped my mate into my arms, and rushed into our room. So I could have my wicked way with her.

Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all liked this chapter I had some trouble with this one.

So what would you like to see happen next? Ideas welcome.

Beta : sweetness4683


	10. Chapter 10

Bella and Garrett

DO NOT OWN CHARACTER.

Beta ed: peachy mom

G pov

Quickly I ushered my mate into the house. My territorial instincts taking over me rapidly.

My eyes that had turned back to their normal red, were quickly changing into coal black _depths,_ as the events of the evening were finally catching up with me.

Only this time it was the need to claim my mate that was overwhelming_ly_ taking over and clouding my mind. The true monster within me clawing to the surface.

The need to ensure the predator of all predators that my mate was ok and that she belonged to me and only me. Company be damned. Modesty is the farthest thing form my mind at this point.

The poor major is gonna have a ball with these emotions. Like a tidal wave the feelings overwhelm me and there is no way that I can take her to our room for this.

The need to claim my mate in front of these lower beings that would dare try to take her from me keeps flashing into my mind. As part of my past the major and Peter know exactly what is about to happen. The war side of my life has reared its ugly head and no one here will be spared the consequences of it for this reason.

I have defended my mate against those who wished to harm her and take her from me. Now they will see me claim what is mine.

But first and for most, I must make sure that no harm has befallen her.

Bella is walking ahead of me into the house. I watch her _ass_ sway slightly from side to side and _that…_was the end of my control.

A growl erupts from my body I slip into a slight crotch stalking toward my unsuspecting mate.

My mate froze mid step. She had been walking surprisingly at a human pace, which is amazing for a new born. But that is just my mate, amazing in all that she does.

Bella turns to face me slowly and notices me advancing toward her and on instinct, took two slow steps back. She was now closer to the wall and our bedroom.

In a flash I stood before her growling she stood perfectly still as I began my search of her body. She remained still and relaxed allowing me what my body needed to reassure itself that no harm had come to what belonged to me.

There were noises behind me and my growls never ceased warning anyone around that if they dare try to get close to my mate they will meet an untimely death.

My demon searches her head to toe yet we find nothing, no harm what so ever.

My nostrils flared and my head was filled with the scent of my little ones arousal followed by the precious sound of her purr, and like that { finger snap}, a switch was thrown in my brain and it was time to claim her.

Suddenly and without warning, I push her into the wall in the living room and she whimpers obediently submitting to me. Her newborn instincts telling her what I need her to do.

Right now the only thing I can think is _'MINE'_ and they will all know it to.

All the noise from around us both outside and in stopped. The focus shifted to what was about to happen.

Oh yes, I am about to claim what is mine right here, right now. Everyone around is about to see she is mine she submits to me and me alone and no one else, unless I say so!

She decides to play with me a little, but right now I'm having none of that. Pulling slightly away from the wall we slam against it again shaking the picture frame from their places.

I'm growling for her to submit as she slightly struggles in my grasp playing hard to get with me I can feel her playfulness through the bond but now is just not the time.

"Ah mate, you tease me too much right now!" I whispered in her ear.

She becomes frantic trying to reach my shirt to get it off. I catch her wrist in my hands and slam them roughly into the wall beside her head.

"NO! you will submit to me. You will do nothing unless I say you can!" I hissed and was rewarded with a fresh wave of arousal.

Growling furiously, I attack her lips with my own. Her lips parted beneath my own allowing me access into her mouth to which I gladly took advantage of . My hands found the neck of her shirt and ripped it down the middle and pulled down her arms letting it fall to the floor.

Working quickly I rid her of her jeans and undergarments as well. I stood back letting my eyes rake over her form admiring the handy work that God himself created for me. Stripping myself of my own clothes I have Bella back in my arms in time.

My hands travel down her naked body till I reached her thighs. I pulled one at a time up around my hips, her arms went around my neck to help steady her and I pushed her back against the wall.

Reaching between our bodies I run one finger down her wet slit and now it is my turn to purr. She is soaking wet for me. Gabbing my rock hard cock, I position it at her entrance and quickly thrust into her with unadulterated hungry need.

Can't help myself, I slip my head into the crook of her neck moaning out her name as I rock into her time and time again. The world around me is no longer any concern at this time.

"Mmm. Bella so… good… so tight… forever."

We were both nearing our peak when I latched my teeth into her shoulder. Her inner muscles seized me, clamping down hard on my cock and milked me for all I was worth.

I thrust again burying myself as far into her as I could. Grinding against her to ride out our orgasm.

As reality slowly came back to us we realized we were not the only ones having sex.

Jasper and Peter had Alice and Charlotte against a wall like I had Bella. Everyone of us still buried deep inside our mates. We looked around to see what was going on.

Emmett, well he had Rosie on the rug, legs thrown over his shoulders. His hands like vices on her hips, making sure she couldn't get away, not that she was trying to anyway. Slamming into her with a final grunt grinding her hips into his riding out their pleasure. Then slowly, he raises his head to look around like we were.

Emmett looks at us with a cheeky ass grin on his face and says. "Well…. looks like we all got caught up in your 'claim my mate make her submit moment.'"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Oops? Sorry Major, didn't mean to throw so much emotion at you like that.."

Jasper just grinned at me. Bella let out a little chuckle which went straight to my cock. Which in turn decided to stand to attention again twitching inside of her.

When Bella let out a little moan, it slapped the major right in the face with our lust again. Causing him to let out a noise between a moan and a growl.

By accident Jasper projected it around the room, having us all caught up in the lust once again and since we were still buried inside our mates, well, all we had to do was go at it again.

What we didn't count on was the rest of the missing family to show up at this time. We were interrupted by a screeching Edward.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks taking in the scene before him. Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand turning her face into Carlisle's chest to provide us with some form of modesty. Not that it really mattered to us.

Then Edward saw Bella…in my arms…with my bite mark fresh on her shoulder and my dick deep inside her wet heat. His eyes darkened, he slipped into a crouch, getting ready to spring.

"What have you done to my Bella?" he screeched.

A wicked grin crossed my face, bastard still hasn't learned his lesson. Carefully I pulled away from Bella, setting her on her own feet. Keeping her firmly pressed between my body and the wall. I noticed the others were doing the same.

"Now, now, you still haven't learned your lesson have you. If you insist on acting like a child, I'm gonna dismember you and keep the pieces in boxes until you learn how to act."

Growling, "She is mine, you don't have any claim on her at all. Now leave us be boy before I get a hold of you're ass again!" I yelled at him. That did it, he lunged at me. But he slammed into something hard and he couldn't move. His body jerking like a human when they get into a high voltage electric fence!

As suddenly as it happened it was over, gone and done with, and Edward lay unconscious on the floor.

We noticed Bella then, her arm stretched out, her breathing labored and a blue glow surrounding the two of us.

Hot damn my little one just discovered her power.


	11. Chapter 11

Garrett/Bella

To say I was impressed was an understatement of the year. _My_ little one can totally kick ass and I would not have it any other way. Poor Carlisle looked horrified Esme was distraught and the others looked on in awe.

Edward lay on the floor. If it weren't for the little moans every so often I would suggest that Carlisle go ahead and burn his ass cause really how else are we suppose to know if he's alive or not. With every little twitch of his body, we could see a blue twinge of electricity run over his body hence the moans. Ha, the prick got what was coming to him.

I was brought out of my mussing by a whimper from my mate and only then did I notice her labored breathing. Grabbing my pants off the floor at vampire speed, I had them on and proceeded to put a shirt on over my naked mate's precious body.

A flurry of movements start around us as mates start to dress at least partially.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked she seemed to be panicking.

I cupped her face in between my palms she looked me in the eyes her small hands curled around my wrists. And there I saw it in her eyes she was panicking. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked again. Trying to get her to focus.

"Garrett. "she whispered. By this time, Jasper was by my side studying her closely. Trying to project calm to her.

"I can't get it to stop!" She whispered franticly. "Oh" realization hit me like a ton of bricks. She doesn't know how to completely turn it off. Jasper and I cast a glance over at Edward as another blue current flowed over his body. But the more upset she became the louder he moaned.

Calm flooded the room and I pulled Bella into my arms and began to pet her long hair purring loudly. "Take deep breaths. Il mio piccolo." {my little one}. I cradled her head to my chest as she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

We could hear Edward's moans lessen. She raised her head and looked at me with a smile … until Carlisle spoke.

"Thank god Edward are you ok." Carlisle breathed in relief.

A sudden growl ripped from Bella and Edward's back arched off the floor as the blue electric field rippled over his whole body once again. When he screamed in pain Bella snarled and his scream got louder.

Then Peter was at my side. The all-knowing master he just knows shit and I figured that this was one of those times.

"Get her out of here so she can't see him. She won't be able to stop until she does. Edward attacked her mate during a mating ritual and her inner demon is pissed. She won't be able to rein this one in." Peter gushed as quickly as possible. Grabbing Isabella I ran to our bedroom and I could hear the others grabbing Edward and moving him in the other direction.

Once in our room I ran to the bathroom turned on the water in the garden tub adjusted the water stripped us of our remaining clothes. Taking a growling Bella in my arms I coached her into the tub with me sitting down I pulled her onto my lap.

Gently I took the soapy sponge and began to run it over her body her chest, arms, anywhere I could reach as I hummed softly to her. My purr sounding loud in the room as her growls slowly quitted .

"That's it mate we're safe now. I'm so proud of you little one to protect me the way you did makes me proud. I love you." I whispered to her as I slowly bathed her body. Feeling her muscles relax into me as she did.

Peter slipped into our bathroom and stood behind us quietly for a brief second. My mate tensed and turned her body so she could put her face into my chest and whimpered softly. My purr was automatic and her small arms wrapped around my waist pulling herself closer to me. Gently I ran my fingers through her hair. I could tell through the bond that she was feeling a little skittish with Peter in the room.

"Edward is conscious now though his body is still wracked with spasms. And he … appears to slightly glow in the dark right now but she did juice him up pretty good too." Peter laughed slightly and I could not help but smirk at the thought of that insignificant child lit up like a Christmas tree star.

Yes my little one is very special.

"He is to stay away from my mate or next time I will set his self righteous ass on fire and dance in his ashes." I relayed my message in a calm eerie voice. I saw Peter shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you Peter." he nods and slips out the door.

"_Little one. I think it's time to call your brother. We have already taken care of one threat now I need to pay a visit to a Mike Newton."_ my mate began to purr as I used our bond to speak to her. The love and desire that came through our bond had me hard again in an instant.

A growl rumbled in my chest and Bella began to purr louder. "My lord." she whispered.

The sound of her submissiveness turning me on that much more. In the blink of an eye I had her a stride my hips and plunged my hard cock into her warm depths. Her head rolled back onto her shoulders and her hands went to her breast and pulled and twisted at her own nipples.

With a growl I thrust into her harder the sight of her touching herself spurring me own. A moan ripped from her mouth. My hands on her hips guiding her movements. I felt her walls start to tighten around me after all she is forever virgin tight. And I move my hand between us and started to rub circles around her clit.

I knew we are both about to erupt in pleasure. Pulling her body flush against mine I thrust harder into her. Her moans a delight to my ears.

"You. Are. Mine. Isabella." I hiss and bit into her shoulder. She let out a deep loud moan of both pleasure and pain as she clenched around me.

"Yes my lord ." she whispers and like the strike of a cobra she lunged forward and bit into my shoulder as well sending my flying over the edge as she grinded into me letting me ride out my own orgasm. 

After Bella's nerves calmed down enough that, I did not think she would electrocute Edward on site we joined the others in the living room.

I seated myself into a large chair and then pulled her into my lap to join me. With a possessive arm around her waist. We watched as Edward wobbled into the room and sat carefully on a couch next to Carlisle.

With a deep sigh he spoke. "Bella." she growled at him and he frowned.

"I'm sorry and I won't interfere again. I promise." he pleaded for her to speak to him.

She spoke to me instead. "_his promises are empty and next time he attacks my mate he'll look like a bomb fire instead of a Christmas tree star."_ I watched as Edward read my mind he was hearing what Bella said to me. I couldn't help the out right huge grin that crossed my face as I watched his hands start to shake slightly before he clenched them into fist to stop the shaking.

"What did she say?" this came from Charlotte. She was looking expectantly at me. I motioned toward Edward for him to tell her. He looked away embarrassed but answered the question any way.

"Sh..she said. If I bothered her or her mate again I -I would look like a bomb fire instead of .. Of a Christmas tree start next time." the room erupted in laughter.

"Well its been a pleasant visit Carlisle maybe next time we won't have any misunderstandings that will have to be put in order." I nodded my head toward him.

"Bella has to call her brother and let him know we are coming for a visit to …. Tie up loose ends." I commented.

"Bella doesn't have a brother." Esme looked puzzled.

"Ah, Yes she does Alpha has quit the attachment to her as a matter of fact. We are quite welcome with them. Well I still might break that Pups leg when I see him. For what he's done but… other than that…" I trailed off.

"What she knows the pack?" Edward hissed and Bella growled at him again and he flinched back slightly.

Lifting an eyebrow at him I ask " Who else was going to protect her when _you_ introduced her to this world then left her to fend for herself against supernaturals? Hum?" Edward just dropped his head.

" Carlisle you should keep your spon under better control the next human he does this to he will be getting a visit from the Volturi."

"So until next time my old friends have a happy holiday." only Jasper, Peter and Emmett were aloud of the males to touch my mate. Alice, wanted to but Bella growled at her Jasper just whispered for her to give Bella little more time. But he wasted no time of his own pulling her out of my lap and into a fierce hug as tight as he could her arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

I watched as his eyes closed and he looked at peace with himself for once in a long time. And I felt happy to have such a friend in our life. I smiled as I watched Bella burry her nose in his neck and inhale his sent. Then she whispered " I love you brother." he gave one final squeeze and set her down.

Emmett looked at me for permission to touch her I nodded and he too swooped her up into a bare hug Bella loved Emmett you could tell but I could see she had a special bond with Jasper the one she was never aloud around.

Peter and Charlotte stepped up and Peter Pulled Bella into his arms in a tight hug and Charlotte joined in on the hug from the other side. Peter hoisted Bella up higher and wrapped her legs around his waist then gave me an evil grin. Then in a blink of an eye he had both hands one on each ass cheek and gave a squeeze. Bella giggled and tried to wiggle away from him.

"Peter if you do not remove your hands from what belongs to me I will rip it off and carry it around with in a lock box for the next decade." I warned. With a grin.

Grinning like an idiot he set Bella down on her feet. "Ah Garrett you know how it is a pretty little filly like this belongs to my best mate I gotta cup me a little fill." he winked at Bella and she and Charlotte and Alice all giggled a little. Not taking him seriously of course he was joking and so was I but if he insist on touching my mate without my permission I would do just as I promised and he would be missing that hand for a long time.

"Just remember I warned you don't touch with out permission." we shook hands and he leaned down and kissed Bella on the head she smiled at him in returned. The other part of the _family_ steered clear of us and they all left us to our selves once again.

Settling down on the cushions in front of the fire place I beckoned my mate join me. As she snuggled into me I pulled out my phone and gave it to her.

"Call the Alpha let him know we are coming for a visit in a week." she nodded dialing the number she sighed and lay her head on my chest and I combed my fingers through her hair.

She began to purr her appreciation to me. The phone rung and then a gruff voice answered the phone. " can I speak to Sammy please?' Bella asked sweetly. I frowned I knew that was the voice of none other than Jacob Black.

"Sure. Who's calling Please?" he asked not recognizing her voice since the change.

"His sister." she answered. I heard the boy relay the message and then some scruffling around on the other end of the phone. Just as Sam said hello Jacob could be heard in the back ground.

"Wait a minute You don't have a sister." Sam chuckled.

"What's up baby. He said affection in his voice for the girl he truly considered a sister.

"We're coming for a visit next week." she chimed in. "I miss you brother."

"I miss you too baby and we can't wait to see you. So how is your blood lust Emily wants to see you?"

She turned to me. So I spoke up. "She handles her self just fine and we'll hunt before we get to town so no town folk will go missin well no more than one anyway." I could hear him laughing.

"Well I'll see you then. Call when you get into town and remember to stay hidden because around here your dead. Ok ?" she smiled a little at the dog's concern for her.

"Will do Sammy tell Emily I love her bunches. And I miss you guys."

"Same here baby. Same here." we could hear Jacob in the back ground getting loud demanding answers.

"Well go take care of your pup." Bella teased a little.

"Sure. Love you baby." he said you could hear it in his voice he missed her.

"Love you too." and with that the hung up the phone. So the Alpha could straighten out his pack before we get there.

So what do you think.

Should we kill Mike off or should he just turn up in some hospital with memory loss and badly ruffed up. Or …. What do you think. Ideas please.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning** **Warning Warning**

Ok folks this chapter is OOC for Bella torture is involved if this is upsetting for you please do not read.

I do not own characters.

Garrett/Bella

G POV

"Bella." I called to her from the back porch. She came out of the door within a minute.

"Yeah?'

"Pack some clothes baby we're gonna leave out tonight. We'll rent out a hotel just out side of Seattle, leave our things there and head toward your Alpha before we take care of business. I've sent a text message to Peter and he and Charlotte will meet up with us there." I grinned at her expression.

"They are experts on torture and I just couldn't leave them out sweet heart." and they would help me make sure that, that scumbag would pay dearly for what he did to my mate.

Bella looked deep in thought for a minute. **Then** she turned her head to look at me with a big grin on her face.

"Ok, let's go. We cannot very well let trash like that run free to hurt another innocent girl. I can't help but feel just a little excited about the look he will have on his face when he sees a ghost." she giggles and rushes off to pack clothes for the two of us.

I had made my way into town a few days ago and bought a new Jeep. Where we live 4x4's are a necessary item in order to keep up the human display for the town. We stay scarce so they don't see us much and no one will notice if we don't age.

Bella ran out the door and into the jeep with our bags and we made our way to Washington. We got a hotel room a few cities away and I sent the message to Peter to let him know what hotel we were in. Just a simple Holiday Inn but it was just what we needed.

Far enough away that Bella wouldn't be recognized and we could go out and let her do some shopping. She hasn't been since her change and she is running out of trousers. She still can't seem to get them on with out tearing them to pieces sometimes. Ah all in good time.

As dusk comes, we head to the hills behind the hotel and start toward La Push to meet the Alpha. I hand her the phone and she makes the call.

"Hello?' Sam answers.

"Hello brother. We'll be there within the hour. Meet us there I want a chance to see my Emily before we… take care of business."

"Bella baby, I'll meet you there and we'll go see Emily together at the house or something ok?"

"You can have one of the boys bring her out when we get close to the clearing. I think it's best I stay in the forest for now. I wouldn't want Charlie to think he was hallucinating or anything now would we?"

"Fine, fine we'll work something out. See you soon baby."

"Sure thing brother." she hung up the phone handed it to me we shared a smile I took her hand in mine and we were off to meet the Alpha. I feel her joy for seeing her brother again and it made me happy that she was happy.

Once we got near the alpha territory, I pulled her to a stop. She looked at me questioningly.

I smiled a big cheeky grin.

"Go on baby. I want to give you a few minutes with your alpha alone. Then I'll be right by your side. I'll be close enough to watch in case you need me but far enough away that it can be a semi private reunion." she worried her lip a little bit between her teeth as if worried to leave me. I gave her an encouraging smile pulled her into my arms for a deep kiss, then swatted her ass with a smile and pointed toward the meeting place. Bella returned my smile, and taking off at a vampire speed jog to meet up with the Alpha.

Bella POV

As I neared the treaty line, I wrinkled my nose up a little at the wet dog smell. Then smiled to myself, I'm gonna have to give Sammy hygiene tips for his wolf form I thought with a giggle.

Looking ahead I saw Sam standing in a clearing in human form waiting for me. I couldn't resist playing with him just a little since I'm no longer the weakest one, he can't just push me around now.

Therefore, before he could sense me I took to the trees silently as the deadly predator that I now am and dashed from tree to tree until I stood in the last tree closest to Sam . I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face when I realized that they didn't know I was even there.

So to make my entrance good I dove out of the tree doing a couple of somersaults as I went. I let out a battle cry and landed right on top of Sam, bringing him to the ground with ease. We rolled a couple of time and stopped with me on top of him straddling his huge russet frame and pinning his shoulders to the ground, grinning like a idiot.

The wolves jumped into action and were running at us. But I had to giggle at the look on Sam's face when he realized who was on top of him.

Shock!

Awe!

Happiness!

And finally, love, were the emotions that played across his face all in a matter of seconds. He had his arms around me crushing me to his chest while I giggled. He flipped us over so that I was pinned under his massive frame and started to place little kisses all over my face.

"Oh! I …_kiss_…have…_kiss…_missed…_kiss_…you…_kiss…_so much." he said. I couldn't help it, I didn't care if his furry form needed a good shampooing or not. I could deal with the wet dog smell. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I missed him so much and I told him so.

"I've missed you too Sammy." I stroked his face gently and smiled at his tender look that he gave me. By this time we were surrounded by …well naked wolf boy's. Well, at least Sam had his clothes on or this would be a little bit indecent.

I glanced up at the other boys who were staring with confused faces at the two of us. I grinned up at them.

"Hey guys. How's it hanging?" I said with a giggle and watched as they quickly cupped their family jewels in their hands and turned to put their shorts on. I gave my Sammy a quick kiss and made to motion for the two of us to get up.

As soon as we were up Sam wrapped his arms around me and I heard him sniffing my neck. Before I could stop him I felt him lick me. And not just a little lick either now… _from my shoulder to my ear. Ewww!_

I caught his face with my hands and pulled him away from my neck. Gross.

With a wrinkled up nose I hissed.

"Why did you do that?" Sam looked a little sheepish.

He started sniffing me again, and the others boys came closer sniffing too. What on earth is going on with these dogs? Have they lost their minds?

_Sniff, sniff, sniff._ "You don't smell like other leeches Bella." Sam stated sniffing me again.

_Sniff, sniff, sniff. "_You smell really good. And …" he leaned forward and the crazy thing he licked me again. "You taste good too." he said with awe in his voice.

_Ewww, t_hat's just beyond gross. I scrunched up my nose and wiped at the spot where Sam had once again licked me. If he doesn't stop that I'm gonna have to hurt him.

About the time Sam and some of the others started to lick me again, a cold hand came down firm on Sam's shoulder and they all froze in place.

"Lick my mate one more time and you won't have that tongue any longer Alpha!" came the eerily calm dangerous voice of my mate next to Sam's ear.

Garrett reached out his hand for me and I took it with a smile. He took me in his arms pulling my back flush against his chest as his hands started to roam over every inch of me he could reach with out bending from his position.

"Sammy, this is my Garrett." I replied with a huge smile.

Sam looked a little sheepish as he grinned and stuck out his hand to properly meet my mate. Garrett shook his hand and gave a nod to him. Then he said.

"Do you have any idea what I will have to do to her now to get your sent off of her?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and naughtiness in his voice.

I giggled a little as the pack burst out laughing and Sam looked away for a second. It was Paul who spoke up.

"Yeah he knows, he wallows all over poor Emily after we leave if one of the guys touch her and that's the clean version of it. You know the wolf must mark his territory thing." Paul said with a laugh.

I could feel the rumble of Garrett's laugh deep in his chest. His hand traveled up my body and he crossed his arms across my chest with a breast in each hand. And ran his nose up the side of my neck. I gasped at the sudden surprise and tried to wiggle away from him.

In return, I received a growl in my ear and a light squeeze to my breast. The guys groaned a little as I turned my head towards Garrett's face and whispered just loud enough so they all could hear.

"Not in front of the pups my lord." I whispered with my head slightly bowed and eyes lowered. So that I could show both submission and respect. I didn't want to get into trouble because he thinks I'm disrespecting him. Garrett growls a little and moves his hands down lower.

"Later I'll lick you from head to toe." he growled lowly in my ear. I glanced over slightly at Sam afraid of his reaction, only to find that it was one of understanding.

"Ok Sammy. We'll see you later we have business to attend to." I said looking him in the eye as I spoke. He nodded.

"Paul, Embry, you stay with me, the rest go home and patrol." Sam ordered. The others started to scatter when I felt the presence of someone else approach.

As the pack started to growl and shake, I introduced the new comers.

"This is Peter and Charlotte. They have come to… keep us company. They know the rules and are here until our business is taken care of." Sam frowned but nodded his head in acceptance.

After a few moments of silence Sam addressed Garrett.

"Alright leech. We will be coming with you to… help take care of this… problem. We've heard reports of Mike getting rough with a few other girls since… uh Bella and we want to have some fun with him too." A huge grin stretched across Garrett's and Peter's faces as they agreed and formulated a plan.

At nightfall, the closing time for the Sporting goods store Mikes parents owned, a petite beautiful, blond woman with red eyes and a gorgeous figure, stood in the shadows of the corner of the shop. She was waiting for the young Mike to lock up and leave for home.

With her superior hearing, she listened as Mike said farewell to his helper. The other boy left a few minutes before Mike exited the building locking the doors as he went. Mike made his way over to his car not really looking to where he was going as he tried to fish his keys out of his pocket. But when he raised his head to unlock the door to the car, he found a beautiful young woman standing in his way leaning against the door of his car smiling gently at him.

Startled, Mike came to a halt in front of this beautiful creature not noticing the color of her eyes or the deadly glint in her eyes as she dazzled him.

"Sorry sugar, I didn't mean to startle you." the woman said gently.

"Oh uh no big. I'm Mike." he said extending his hand for her to shake and she did.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you sugar. I'm Charlotte." she purred seductively as she closed the distance between them so she was standing against his front.

Mike's breath hitched slightly as he became aroused and she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"We've got big plans for you tonight." with that being said Charlotte struck Mike in the side of the head with lightening fast reflexes knocking him out cold. She caught his lifeless body as he sagged to the ground in a bridal hold gently she pet his hair softly and whispered to the unconscious "sleep well little prince, the demons are about to come out to play." with that she took off into the forest to the location appointed to her.

About an hour later Charlotte came to her destination an old farm house came into view and her companions came out to meet her. The place was not deserted but the family who lived their were gone on vacation and the dog named Embry was house sitting taking care of the cattle and such until they came home in a week.

The dogs bounced with joy at the thought of what was to come as they guided the others out to the barn then to the pasture where Mike was deposited against one of the post of the fence as they waited for him to wake up.

**Lesson being taught the hard way. Torture is up next so if it bothers you please don't read.**

Sam POV

2 am

The small bon fire blazed as we waited for this Mike to wake up.

"Damn Char baby, how hard did you hit him?" Peter chortled. Char grinned at her mate and answered.

"Well maybe just a bit too hard but he should wake up any time now. At least I didn't eat him and you get your chance to teach our little Bella how to play with her food." we all laughed a little at her comment. This will be a side of all of us that most people don't know we have. But the dude has crossed the line many times over and he has it coming. Just as I thought this we heard the moron moan.

Charlotte slinks over to him and crotches down in front of him. Her hand cups his cheek as she strokes him fondly. I couldn't help but wander what was going through her mind.

"Ah poor, poor baby. It's about time you woke up there's people here who want to play with you." Charlotte cooed and we snickered in the back ground.

"Paul." I commanded. He nodded and poured a bucket of cold water of Mike's head. After all we want him to be wide awake for this. He spluttered and spit for a minute and then he seemed to be able to focus his eyes on his surroundings.

"What's going on here? Where am I? What did you do to me?" he hissed both pissed and terrified. We chuckled a little at him then Peter spoke up.

"Is that any way to speak to a beautiful woman?" he leaned over and kissed Charlotte on the lips, then glared at Mike.

"Oh man your married. Sorry man, I didn't know honest. If you'll tell me how to get out of here I'll leave no harm no foul." Mike rambled on.

"Oh no you don't little man." I said as I clamped my hand down on his shoulder as he stood up.

He turned to me startled. "What do you want now?" Mike sneered at me.

My boys and I closed in on him towering over and he tried to slink away from us to no avail. We smirked evilly at him and I spoke.

"You see Mr. Newton since our last meeting I have been informed of you mistreating a few young women because they refused your advances." he gulped and paled a little more than he was already was.

"I do believe that you were warned about that type of behavior and since you didn't take me seriously… well it's time to teach you a lesson." he tried to push through us and run only to be restrained by Paul and Embry.

About this time we heard the sound we had been waiting on. In the barn a calf stirred awake for her night time feeding. I grinned at my boys and they returned it.

"It's time." I stated calmly. Embry and Paul caught Mike by his arms and pulled him to the wooden fence post. They took the ropes we already had laid out for the occasion and bound his arms at the wrist straight out like he was being crucified. Then he was bound again at his arm pits to the fence to insure that he wound not be able to fall to the ground.

Then Embry and Paul raced off to the barn to fetch our heffer.

"Come on man let me go. Can't we settle this some other way? Please." Mike wailed at me as the struggling heffer came into view.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked panic in his voice.

I reached forward and unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles as he bellowed his protest at me.

(Ok so everyone knows this idea came from the movie cowboy way.)

"Oh am I embarrassed. Our friend isn't wearing any underwear." Mike turned his head, embarrassed as he heard the snickers around us. Bella and Garrett stood in the shadows far enough away that Mike couldn't make them out but they could still see.

"You see our little friend over there is a might bit hungry and we just pulled her off her momma's tit." the calf's gaze zeroed in on Mike's _small _package her eyes went wide and she sniffed and started trying to pull toward him.

We gave laugh as the calf struggled it hadn't yet dawned on Mike what was going to happen here. I slapped a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Grinning, I pointed to the calf.

"She thinks your little pecker is her momma's tit." Mike's eyes widened with realization and he started to struggle with his binding to no avail of course.

"This.." I gestured to the calf "is … well hell it might feel good for a few seconds but after that its gonna get a … tad bit uncomfortable." I said with a laugh.

"Turn her loose boys." and they did. The calf made a beeline straight for Mike's prick and latched on. His semi loud protest soon turned into shrieks of agony and wails as the calf tried its best to get milk from him.

We chuckled and winced at the same time with a lot of 'that's got to hurts' and 'he'll think twice before he lets any one near him again. After about five minutes I gave the signal for the boys to pull her off of him. Then I pulled his pants back up as he groaned in agony.

"A woman is to be cherished, her body worshiped. And only if she is willing. Now are you gonna make that mistake again my young friend." I asked calmly.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'll never make that mistake again I promise. I'll move I'll do anything please. I won't hurt a woman ever again! I swear it!" he promised and pleaded.

"Good I'm done with you… for now then." I said as I backed away.

"Don't leave me here! Please come back!" he yelled as Paul ,Embry and I disappeared from his site. Only to have Peter, Charlotte and Garrett step out of the shadow and stroll to a stop in front of him.

Peter POV

Oh how I like these wolves, they have very creative forms of torture that just make me giddy. Now for our turn. We have left it up to Bella whether or not to let the boy live when we are through with him.

Charlotte and I have decided to help Garrett recreate Bella's injuries that she received from this creep from when he attacked her. So standing in front of the boy I draw back my hand and back hand him. His head jerks to the side with a grunt.

"Who are you? He whispered as he spit blood onto the ground.

As Charlotte and Garrett rained down punches over the boys body at a slow pace cracking a few ribs but being careful not to use their full strength I answered the boy after I back handed him again.

"We are your worst nightmare! You will never again lay a hand on another woman who does not ask you to. That is if you live through this. Women are to be cherished and worshipped. Not beaten to an inch of their life because they reject you. "

"He will live through this." a voice from the shadows spoke as the person came into view.

"Because I want the chance to torture him again if he can't follow the rules." she said.

"Bella !" the boy managed to rasp out. "But you died. How are you alive?" he pleaded for an answer.

Bella came to stand in front of Mike she cocked her head to the side as if studying him.

"Ah Mikey, Bella did die. I'm the demon who got possession of her body." she exclaimed

"See." she said and held up her hands in front of her turned palms facing each other and then strings of blue electricity bounced from one hand to the other before the frightened boys eyes and he started to cry.

"Shh, little Mikey." Bella cooed. "I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll remember and abide by, and even teach your… children to abide by. That is if you can still have children when we're through with you." she smirked as the boy wailed and begged.

We cut his ropes and let him slump to the ground only to be restrained to a lower section of the fence. I took out the branding iron and set it in the fire as Bella and Charlotte ripped open the boy's shirt and took off his shoes. Garrett gave me special permission to teach his little one how to play 'torture the piggy's.' A game the girls tend to love to play when we teach them to torture and well, we men get a kick out of seeing our ladies giggle while they break things.

As for our branding iron, well, me and Garrett put it together in the barn we wanted to make it look like a gang got a hold of the boy so we shaped a piece of iron into a star with a circle around it. Every time the boy looks at his body he will remember his lessons and keep his mouth shut as well.

"Peter. It's time to teach my little one how to play the game." Garrett called to me. I stood up grinning and lopped over to where the boy looked as though he were about to pass out and gave him a slap in the face to get his attentions.

Grinning I motioned for Bella to come to from her place by her mates side as he stood with his arms around her.

"Come here baby. We're gonna play a few games with the boy." Garrett gave her a little slap on the ass and gave her a push in my direction.

"Alright remember when we practiced with your volt of lighting." she grinned and nodded.

We all got together and helped her get the handle on her using her electricity when ever she wants instead of just when she gets mad.

"Ok, one finger, now start zapping him and lets see how long it takes for his hair to stand up." We heard snickers from all around. The wolves were going to see some interesting things now.

Bella closed her eyes to center herself so she could concentrate. Then with one finger she started with his big toe. She pointed at it and blue sparks jolted into the boy and made is whole body quiver as he let out a yelp and, _wham_, the hairs on his arms stood up. I reached out and ripped the boys pants legs open so she could zap him again.

She pointed a finger at each leg near the ankle and, _wham,_ again the hairs on the boy's legs and arms stood up and he screeched and begged for her to stop.

"Remember little darlin' we want the hair on his head to stand up before you stop."

Charlotte giggled to Bella from beside Garrett who wore a proud smile on his happy face.

Bella thought for a moment then grinned. "Be quite Mike before I have you gagged." Bella snapped.

"Oh brother I think you and the pups should come stand behind me before I do it this time I don't want … make your hair stand up too." Bella giggled as the boys raced to a safer place to steer clear of her lightening volts. While Mike moaned and begged to mercy, to which he was told that we had to make sure he remembered his lesson.

"Abracadabra, bing, bam, boom, turn Mike into a baboon!" Bella said and through a bolt of electricity straight at his family jewels. The scream that chocked out of that boy was deafening which we all winced from. But soon the boys screams were covered by howling laughter, for on top of poor Mike's head there was no longer a hair there that would lay down, and it was even smoking a little. I was brought out of my joy by Garrett calling my name.

"Peter. Let Charlotte teach Bella the piggy game." Garrett commanded with a smirk as Charlotte bounced in place. I gave my woman a big smile.

"Ok baby, but me and Garrett get to do the branding the iron art to be good and hot by the time you get done." Charlotte bounced over kissed me on the lips and bounded over to Bella.

Garrett POV

I couldn't let Peter have all the fun and leave our little Charlotte out. That would be unfair she adores my little one and I believe she should be allowed to help train her. Torture is not a common pass time for us but when the occasion calls for it we enjoy our time together. The mockery of a young man has more than earned his punishment. As much as I want to kill the bastard, I believe looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life will be punishment enough to nearly drive the boy crazy. Especially when we keep turning up in his life to make sure he sees us and make sure he toes the line. The physical scars will help remind him of the pain he endured and make him never want to step out of line again.

Ah the piggy game begins. Mostly the girls enjoy this game the most.

"What are you going to do to me Bella? Please don't hurt me any more, _please_." Mike pleaded with my girl to no avail. She just shook her head and smiled evilly at him. Yes my girl has a mean streak and I must say it is a total turn on for me.

"Ok squirt, this how we play the piggy game. Start with the big toe first. Now watch. This little piggy went to the market,…this little piggy stayed home,…this little piggy had roast beef,…and this little piggy had none,….and this little piggy went_ (crack) "_aaahhhhh aaahhhhh" (_Charlotte twisted the last little piggy sharply to the right and the boy started screaming as his toe broke.) _all the way home." Charlotte finished with a grin and giggled.

"Now you try sugar." and Bella did, giggling the whole time as Mike screamed himself horse crying for someone to help him.

"Now one more game." Char announced. "OK, this is how this one works. Start with any toe just as long as you end with the big one. Eeny menny miny moe, catch a tiger by his toe." when Charlotte said toe, she grabbed the big toe of Mike's left foot and twisted sharply to the right and broke the boy's toe and he screamed even worse than the other two toes.

"If he hollers to make him pay break another along the way." and she grabbed another toe and snapped it too.

With delightful glee my little one repeated the game just as Charlotte had done. Ah the pride of teaching your mate torture for the first time, the pride and joy it brings me. But its time to wrap this up so I head for the branding iron. As I pull the iron out of the fire I glance at the dogs and give a smirk.

"Alright my dear that's enough fun for now." Bella actually pouted at me. I grinned at her and kissed her head as she and Charlotte moved back beside the pack to watch the end of the show.

"Come on boys, hold him tight. I don't want him jerking around and messing up my marks." Two of the wolves dashed over, happy as puppies chasing their tails, to help hold this retched creature to the post so Peter and I could make quick work of our branding.

The first one I let Peter place on the inside of the boy's right wrist so that no matter how hard he tries he will always see that mark and remember his lessons. The next one he placed over the boys left breast.

I watched with extreme pleasure as Mike's screams echoed like music to my ears around the pasture. Taking the still glowing orange red hot iron from Peter we locked gazes and I nodded. Oh he knew exactly what I wanted to do now so without hesitation Peter stepped closer to Mike and dropped the boy's jeans to his knees.

With an evil gleam I stepped forward as the others watched.

"Alright boy were finishing up now. I'm sure you'll remember lessons today won't you?" I stated as the moaning man child before nodded fiercely that he would in fact remember this night no doubt for a very long time.

"Yes, I thought you would and you see our big, tall, tan friends will be keeping a close eye on your recovery and we'll know if anything comes up about you not remembering how to treat a woman. Because your gonna tell everyone that this clan of psychos caught you after work with masked faces and decided to have a ritual with you and you just barley escaped with your life."

Then as I finished my little talk and Mike continued to moan and agree to everything I said, at lightening quick speed I stuck the iron to the area below Mike's button on his jeans and barley a few centimeters above his disheveled prick, branded him good and deep.

Our male companions grimaced and squinted, but help firm. When I released the boy from my iron and stalked up to my mate taking her in my arms.

"You have been avenged my dear!" I whispered firmly and took her lips in a fierce kiss causing her to purr for me.

"Alpha, take him to the beach and dump him so you can say you found him while taking an early morning jog. Call an ambulance to pick him up. We'll meet you at noon to see Emily. Right now I have a mate to claim." I growled at the last part and drug a willing and excited Bella off into the woods with Peter and Charlotte headed off to do the same.

Later that day.

Bella POV

I paced impatiently over the space of the small clearing waiting for Sam to bring my Emily to see me. I missed her so much. My mind was so occupied that I didn't notice my Garrett step in front of me until I walked right into him. Before I could make to move away, he incased me in his strong loving arms and I couldn't help but feel safe and loved as I relaxed against him.

"Shh baby calm down. Listen, they're coming. They're almost here and she missed you just as much. Now straighten up and meet your sister …slowly you don't want to frighten her.

I turned in Garrett's arms and watched as the wolves approached us. Peter and Charlotte flanked us on either side.

"Jacobs here." I whispered. Growl from my companions rumbled lowly in the air. But no one made a move.

Sam kneeled in front of me and I walked forward until I was standing in front of him. With a wide grin I took his huge head in both of my hands and ruffled his ears in my hands. He grunted at me and I laughed him. Hearing the others rumbles of laughter too. Looking up there sat my Emily.

Slowly I walked toward her with a smile and my hand out stretched for her to take it. Once I stood beside her she slowly put her hand in mine gasping slightly at the coolness of my skin. I smiled at her reaction and gave a gentle squeeze and she smiled back at me.

Reaching up with my other arm I wrapped it around her waist and pulled her off of Sammy's back and into my arms. Sam wasted no time shifting and didn't bother with modesty although he did pull his cut off jean shorts on, then he stood watching closely as we had our moment together.

Emily and I giggled a little and I closed my eyes relishing in the feel of her small body and the heat that radiated from her skin. A sob worked its way from my chest and I could smell the salty tears that my Emily was shedding.

"I missed you so much my sister." I whispered in her ear and she gripped my stone body tighter.

"I missed you too baby." At Emily's reply I felt strong hot arms circle the both of us. We glanced up into the warms deep eyes of my brother. The look of love and longing in his eyes and he smiled at me.

We chatted and caught up for a while until I heard Emily's stomach growl and decided it was time for her to head home.

Wrapping her in my arms I hugged her tightly but gently, afraid I would break her if not very careful.

"You'll call me won't you?" I asked meekly.

"Ok course." Emily replied with smile.

" Sammy you two could take a holiday and come visit us. We live in a secluded area, plenty of open space, and a wolf pack near by. Although I may be consider the alpha since we had a little tiff about a week ago." I said thoughtfully. They all gave a little laugh as I shrugged my shoulders.

Hugging Emily again I sent a wink to Garrett and Peter, they both are cracking up laughing. Yeah he knows what I'm about to do. I lean into Emily's neck and run my nose up her throat inhaling loudly as I go. I pull back look at her neck and before anyone can move or speak I lick her neck from her shoulder to just behind her ear. She shivers and moans just a little.

As innocently as I can manage without busting out laughing I look at Sam.

"She taste just as good as she smells." he looks at me horrified at first and then I purse my lips together to try to hold my giggle in. I see realization dawn in his beautiful eyes and in a flash he had me in his arms as we giggled with each other and he swung me around in circles as he whispered how much he loved me.

"I love you too bubby." I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. He looked unsure for a moment and then resigned to the idea I gave him. He nodded his consent and called…

"Jacob. Say your last goodbye, most likely you won't be seeing Bella for quite some time." Jacob huffed but made his way forward just the same. I looked over my shoulder at Charlotte, she nodded in understanding. As soon as Jacob stepped in front of me Charlotte zipped in front of Emily grabbed her up and slipped behind the nearest tree.

In a blink, I had Jacob's right arm and _snap_ a sickening crack and I broke Jacob's arm with a sick satisfaction.

Part of the pack gasped in horror the others graced me with a small smile as Jacob howled in pain. I put a hand on his shoulder and with gritted teeth, he looked me in the eyes wondering why I would be so cruel.

"You deserve much more for the way you treated me." I stated calmly. "But I love you all the same … and you'll be healed by tomorrow anyways." looking at the rest of the pack I smiled.

"Now will be the last time you all will see me for a while so one last sniff and I'm off." we all shared a laugh remembering Sam thinking he needed to taste me, I shuddered a little at the thought .

"Emily give Sam's wolf a good shampooing he smells like wet dog I think it might help." I said with a laugh, my vampire family standing close behind me and my mates hands resting possessively on my waste.

With a giggle Emily promised she would and we said good.

As my new family and I walked through the forest toward our hotel room Peter slung an arm around me.

"We're proud of you little lady." he cooed as he kissed my temple. Relishing in his praise I relaxed deep in thought.

Garret wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I believe that I promised to lick you from head to toe." his seductive voice husky in my ear made me shiver in delight and purr with anticipation of his promise. He nipped my neck playfully as I rested my weight on him.

"Can we visit the Cullen's?" I ask out of the blue. Charlotte, Peter and Garrett all looked at me shocked, so I went on to explain.

"Well I just wanted to see…. if I could get the chance to torture Edward the way we did Mike only… worse." I said uncertainly as I looked into my mates eyes.

"I love you!" Garrett whispered sweetly and I smiled.

"Yeah maybe in a few months the three of us could go visit the Major. I'm sure he'd love to see you again and just maybe we might get the chance to play a game of torture the vampire while we're there." he smiled mischievously at me then Charlotte piped up.

"There's a whole new set of rules for torturing vampires. We're gonna have so much fun." she gushed. We all chuckled and headed for our rooms.

We never had to worry about Mike again. The news papers stated he was attacked by gang from out of town. Sam makes regular visits to see how well he's holding up. As a silent reminder of his lesson not that his scars aren't enough.

Sam and Emily came to visit around Christmas with the news of a new pup on the way. Yep, I'm gonna be an aunty! Proudest aunty in the world I am gonna be. Other than that life has been quiet. My mate and I enjoy spending our time alone together.

We built a new wing onto the house just for my werewolf family. That way they can get way from our stink and we can get away from theirs when the need be. I can't wait to meet littleEligh. But I still have to get the nursery ready before they visit again. But life is good.

I am finally loved, protected, and cherished. I no longer have to worry about being left alone again and life couldn't be any better. My friends accept the fact I am a vampire and I no longer have a problem with revenge when need be. As I look the other way when they have to teach others lessons for not respecting others. All is well once again in my life as long as my mate Garrett Williams is by my side.

**The End!**

Hope you all enjoyed this story now I have time to work on 'A new Beginning '

Beta: Peachy mom

Thanks every body.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a heads up I have changed my name from

Temptress of nite to Mistress Minx

Thank you for your time


End file.
